Tu esclavo
by SLINRE
Summary: Nuevo en el colegio internado para chicos Namimori, Tsunayoshi termino atado al prefecto de su dormitorio nada más ni menos que como su esclavo. ¿Qué tan traumatizado quedara el chico en su paso por Namimori?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer**: ya saben que KHR no me pertenese

**notas:**lo dejo para la proxima.

**Beta reader:** Bosque-de-Viento

_Re subido 25/1/12_

**~Tu esclavo~**

_En un pim-pam-pum ahora te pertenezco_

.1.

Tsunayoshi siempre había sido un niño mimado, torpe por naturaleza, y eso le llevaba a las peores situaciones posibles desde la más tierna edad. Su madre siempre estuvo ahí para protegerlo como toda buena madre, aunque tal vez ella era demasiado buena. Hay un refrán que dice "los padres buenos no son buenos padres", pero eso poco importaba ya, el niño ya había crecido aferrándose a los protectores brazos de su madre, incluso con quince años la sola idea de no verla diariamente le daba terror, un pánico terrible que le endurecía el corazón; como si de latir tan rápido pronto sus músculos se quedarían tensos de un momento a otro ¿A eso se llama para cardiaco?

El niño menudo, de ojos color avellana, o tal vez un poco más oscuros que eso, y de cabellos chocolate y alborotados, sin duda quería correr hasta su madre y aferrarse a su falda llorando dramáticamente como cuando tenía 10 años, ¡hasta esa edad se dio el lujo de comportarse como todo un infante!. Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que ser un hombre y aunque una gran parte de él repudiaba la idea incansablemente repitiéndose que eso no servía para nada, su parte más reflexiva sabía que había llegado la hora dar la cara a la vida y dejar de esconderse bajo la falda de Nana Sawada – casi literalmente, por lo menos hace unos años.

Mientras miraba su dormitorio, de aquel internado de chicos, ¡de chicos nada más! – que crueles eran sus padres encima –quería tirarse a llorar. Pero no lo haría, salvaría la poca hombría que tenía; era lo mínimo que podía hacer para salvar su dignidad masculina y evitarse un complejo de Edipo.

Sentado en la cama, el colchón nuevo le parecía terriblemente duro comparado al de su habitación, que era mucho más grande que ese cuarto, pero tenía que agradecer el hecho de que por lo menos los dormitorios fueran individuales, ni quería pensar en cómo sería tener un extraño durmiendo con él.

Suspiró, y algo de la tensión en todo su cuerpo empezó a escurrirse lentamente, y aunque no tenía sueño, su mente no quería pensar, probablemente era una táctica de evasión desesperada para evitar ideas suicidas si pensaba mucho sobre lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Colegio nuevo… solo de chicos, en el que estaría 24/7. Un escalofrió le recurrió entero.

Punto en contra uno: el odiaba el colegio. Punto dos: se llevaba mejor con las mujeres. Punto tres: había habido semanas en las que ni siquiera pisaba su otra escuela.

El chico se hizo una bolita rodeando con sus brazos las piernas flacuchas y cortas por su estatura. Si pensaba mucho en eso solo lloraría, y quería creer que su hipersensibilidad era solo por el cambio de ambiente y el sentirse abandonado en un lugar desconocido. Había tenido un mes para hacerse a la idea, pero eso no era ni por asomo todo lo horrible que había pensando, se sentía mucho peor. Quería a su madre, saber que estaba a solo dos puertas de su cuarto, no le gustaba sentirse solo. Tan terriblemente solo ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer si tenía una pesadilla?

No pedía mucho, solo necesitaba alguien a quien prenderse.

Otro suspiro y sus ojos cerrados le picaron. Estaba pensando cosas demasiado deprimentes, debería ocuparse con algo, pero su mente no estaba en condiciones de cosas complicadas y tampoco tenía sueño. Le gustaría tener alguien con quien hablar, a veces en las noches sus madre y él cocinaban pasteles. Era un gran secreto que ni su padre sabía, pero era divertido estar en la concina hablando de cosas sin importancia haciendo dulces.

Mientras se refregaba los ojos, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta le sorprendió. Se incorporo quedando sentado y miró hacia esa dirección sin nada en la mente, como si tuviera una niebla que le evitaba reaccionar normalmente. De nuevo un par de golpes y se tuvo que levantarse a abrir.

Se encontró con un sonriente chico bastante alto–mucho más que él –, que se quedo allí esperando que reaccionase. Tsuna solo le miró curioso el primer par de segundos _¿Qué hace aquí?_ E incomodo en los siguientes _¿Qué debo decir?_

—¿Si? — sería todo lo amable que era capaz en ese momentos, y tendría que esforzarse para no parecer raro, hm, eso sería difícil.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿cierto? — dijo el sonriente chico, Tsuna asintió. —Bien, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, eres nuevo así que pensé en decir "hola".

_¡Qué chico tan sociable! Hasta asusta, realmente existen personas así._

—¿Gracias Yamamoto-kun? — decir que no sabía qué hacer era poco. Pensaba que no tendría que afrontar a nadie hasta el día siguiente, pero, qué raro el destino jodiendole.

—Entonces quieres dar una vuelta, aunque solo puedo mostrarte el dormitorio ¿lo has visto? — Tsuna negó. — Entonces vamos. — y el chico sonrió más.

Tsuna no tenía idea de cómo se rechazaba amablemente una invitación así que solo lo siguió, además ese chico parecía agradable, siempre con una sonrisa y manejaba las situaciones bastante bien, solo se dejaría llevar. Era eso o seguir deprimiéndose en su cuarto.

Cortó con sus pensamientos y le prestó atención a Yamamoto, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Ya sabes que hay cuatro dormitorios. — Tsuna negó, realmente no quería hablar, era como tener indefinibles sentimientos atorados en su garganta adormeciéndola. — Oh, bueno. Hay cuatro, nosotros estamos el "C". No es que se clasifique a las personas de una forma en particular pero por casualidad aquí hay muchos tipos raros. — _¿tipos raros?_ A Tsuna eso sonaba a complicaciones. Viendo la expresión de curiosidad en el más bajo Takeshi agrego. — Algunos son algo salvajes: hay un sujeto, Gokudera Hayato, el que le gustan los explosivos, realmente creo que es un tipo de genio medio raro con un muy mal carácter ¡pero es muy agradable! — el castaño trago duro _¿explosivos?_ — Otra persona interesante es el sempai Sasagawa, está en el club de boxeo y él es extremo. — Tsuna ni siquiera pretendió entender eso, y Yamamoto solo continuo. — Luego esta Mukuro, él es muy raro, aunque no creo que sea malo del todo. — _¿del todo?_ Mentalmente Tsuna estaba entrando en pánico. — pero sería mejor que tengas cuidado, no se lleva muy bien con Hibari-sempai así que suelen pelear seguido. Esos son con los que hablo más.

Tsuna tuvo casi un minuto para sopesar todo lo que había oído, básicamente ese dormitorio estaba lleno de personas altamente peligrosas. En serio ¿Qué sus padres no pudieron investigar un poco mejor el lugar? Está bien que era algo para que madurara pero se sentía en un territorio en guerra, hasta ya le tenía miedo a su sombra, ¡que era esto! ¿Una jodida penitenciaria?.

En toda la conversación los chicos habían caminado por el primer piso del edificio, donde estaban los cuartos de los de primer año. En realidad era una construcción sencilla, de forma rectangular lo suficientemente grande para que en cada piso entrasen más o menos treinta dormitorios individuales. Dependiendo del piso era el año, y en la planta baja estaba el comedor, la biblioteca, sala de entretenimiento y algunas oficinas administrativas.

—Supongo que es normal que no sepas mucho, nuestro encargado se ausenta seguido y Hibari no iba a hacer mucho. Que tipo ¿no?. — dijo animadamente el moreno trayendo de nuevo a Tsuna.

—¿Hibari? — Yamamoto pestaño sorprendido y luego se rió.

—Me olvide del más peligroso. — dijo como si nada, rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente mientras el castaño quería desmayarse ahí mismo.

_Bien, si a los otros los clasifico como "interesantes, extremos y raros" peligros deber ser realmente, realmente, peligroso._

—Hibari es prefecto del dormitorio C. Ten cuidado con él, protege el orden disciplinario como ninguno, además que el encargado se lo deja todo a él, así que tiene mucha autoridad. — sonrió amablemente, podía ver el deje de preocupación de chico _¿lo asuste?_ Pensó medio divertido.

—Yamamoto-kun, no quiero ser una molestia pero ¿me enseñarías el colegio mañana? — pregunto nervioso evadiendo los ojos pardos del mayor.

—¡Claro! Iba a decírtelo de cualquier forma, Sawada. — le dio unas palmadita en el mullido cabello haciendo saltar sorprendido al castaño.

—Eto, llámame Tsuna. — le sonrió agradecido aunque no del todo cómodo. Demasiada información preocupante en un lapso de tiempo muy corto.

—Tsuna entonces. Bueno creo que no hay mucho más que ver, supongo que es hora de volver. — el pequeño asintió y girándose ambos fueron hasta las escaleras. — Por cierto, sobre las reglas, el toque de queda es a las 10 de la noche, a partir de ahí debes estar en tu habitación, a veces hacen rondas de asistencia.

—Hmm, Yamamoto-kun. — sonó algo preocupado después de ver su reloj. — van a ser las once. —el color de su cara se esfumo; él respetaba las reglas, hay personas que tienen suerte salteándoselas, pero él no era de esas personas.

—Oh, bueno. No hagamos mucho ruido. — dijo con una risita despreocupada. Ahora sabía que Yamamoto también debía estar en la lista de personas preocupantes.

Tuvo la idea de salir a correr hacia su cuarto pero decidió que era mejor solo seguir al mayor, el podía ser tan rápido como torpe y normalmente esto salía a flote en la peores circunstancias, no lo sorprendería que fuera en ese momento. Además, podía decir que no conocía las reglas, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que eso no le serviría de nada, lamentablemente tenía una promedio de 10/10 en sus intuiciones.

Miro a Yamamoto de soslayo, viéndolo tan campante caminando parecía que no era algo realmente peligroso, tal vez era solo su paranoia. Suspiro sosegadamente, no era ten malo, se sentía mejor. Sea lo que sea que pasara mañana tenía al otro chico para un mínimo apoyo.

—Hi-mm— su brazo fue cazado rápidamente por las manos grandes del moreno y antes de que pudiera gritar ya tenía la boca tapada.

Con una rapidez asombrosa se vio empujado por una puerta que se abrió y cerró casi sin ruido. O sí, Yamamoto era peligroso, y sus reflejos eran para morirse del susto –y la envidia. Solo había sido un segundo antes de que todo eso sucediera y lo había procesado una vez estuvo en una habitación oscuras aun con la boca tapada.

Un chico de cabellos azabache se había cruzado en su camino, no vio bien pero le pareció que llevaba un gakuran negro con el saco en los hombros ondeándose a su caminar. No le vio el rostro, pero por la reacción del mayor y el aire a su alrededor se veía imponente.

—¿hm? — se removió un poco suavemente, para que el moreno supiera que no gritaría o algo así.

—Hibari. — le susurro cerca de su oído, la respiración provocándole un escalofríos. Lo que quedaba de su temple se fue con eso.

Una luz de prendió y Tsuna salto inconscientemente, de nuevo la mano morena evito que soltara un grito.

—¿Yamamoto-kun? — sonó una voz adormilada, Tsuna miró, era un pelirrojo que se acaba de poner unos lentes.

—Lo siento Irie, estaba huyendo de Hibari y entre aquí.

—Hmmm. Bien. — sin más apagó la luz y se giró a seguir durmiendo. Tsuna se pregunto qué tan seguido pasaba eso.

—Creo que ya podríamos salir. — sonó de nuevo la voz animada del Yamamoto y Tsuna solo asintió, aun impedido de hablar.

El de ojos pardos le soltó para que pudiera caminar libremente y se dispuso abrir la puerta, Tsuna un poco atrás y aún nervioso. Lo primero que vieron no fue el pasillo, sino unos ojos grises no muy felices y hasta Tsuna sintió como Yamamoto se tensaba.

—Hibari. — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y tambaleante en su rostro. Tsuna por incontable vez maldijo su suerte.

—Fuera herbívoros. — no había posibilidad a replicas con ese tono de autoridad. Ambos simplemente si dispusieron a salir y el prefecto solo le dedicó una mirada al interior de la habitación. —Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿Qué hacías exactamente?

—Este, dándole un recorrido a Tsuna, él es nuevo. — el castaño realmente admiró al chico ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír cuando él estaba temblando?

—El toque de queda es a las diez.

—Lo siento no me fijé la hora. — tomándolo del cuello de la remera, Hibari jaló y estampó contra la pared al chico que solo se quejó quedo.

—Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, siempre se te olvida. — sus ojos grises brillaron con diversión y el castaño solo pudo retroceder. En serio que quería salir a correr.

—Yo, lo siento…. Insistí y…— la mirada amenazante hizo callar a Tsuna, creía que si no hacía algo iba ser testigo de un homicidio. _Y en mi primer día._

—Luego me ocupare de ti herbívoro. — las uñas de Tsuna se clavaron en sus palmas, entre el miedo y determinación acelerándole el pulso.

Había muy pocas veces en las que su casi inexistente valor aparecía de la nada, casi siempre después de eso quedaba molido a golpes, como la vez que se le ocurrió defender a una niña de un pandilla o cuando a su madre le robaron la cartera y el salió a correr al ladrón. Como todas esas veces el instinto fue más rápido que su cerebro y tomó de la camisa blanca del prefecto con uno de sus brazos que sorprendentemente no temblaban.

—Por favor, por favor discúlpenos, Yamamoto-kun…— el chico pelinegro empujó al moreno haciéndolo trastrabillar hacia atrás.

—Veo que no entiendes herbívoro. Te castigare primero entonces. — él solo cerró fuertemente los ojos al ver un destejo metálico, pero el golpe no llego.

Abriendo durativamente uno de sus ojos vio que Yamamoto lo estaba deteniendo con una expresión seria que asustaba.

—Hibari, sería como pegarle a una mujer. — dijo completamente serio, y Tsuna se le ahogó un gritito. Ni media hora y ya lo estaban comparando con una mujer, aunque si eso le evitaba una paliza…

—Tienes razón, si no se muere del golpe se muere del susto.

Tsuna en serio se estaba sintiendo insultado, y eso era mucho decir.

—Tenderemos que buscar otro castigo. — siguió hablando el prefecto con morbosa diversión. — Tres meses de esclavitud. — sentenció, y Tsuna se ahogó con su propia saliva.

_¿Tres meses de esclavitud? Qué mierda significa eso._

—Ahora a sus cuartos, mañana los veré a los dos. Yamamoto Takeshi, la próxima vez te cobraré con intereses. — el aludido solo se rió y el prefecto siguió caminando, al igual que ellos rumbo a sus cuartos.

—¿Yamamoto-kun? — dijo inseguro.

—Hablamos mañana. — le cortó alegremente el chico y Tsuna solo asintió.

Esa noche la nebulosa de nefastas predicciones para el día siguiente la transformaron en puros sueños revoltosos con pesadillas incoherentes, Tsuna quedó enredado en las sabanas de tantas vueltas que dio en la cama, y se levanto justo a tiempo solo porque se cayó de la cama cerca de las siete. Se cambió rápidamente aún dormido por la terrible noche de sueño y mientras inspiraba profundamente para salir al pasillo y enfrentar su primer día – de esclavitud – Yamamoto tocó la puerta.

—Buenos días, Tsuna. — fue lo primero que dijo el chico, y el aludido solo pudo emular una pobre sonrisa para corresponderle. Seguramente se habría visto temblorosa, aunque al menos se parecía a una sonrisa.

—Buenos días… Yamamoto-kun, lo de ayer—

—No te preocupes, Hibari siempre está exagerando. — dijo agitando su mano para quitarle importancia. — ¿Vamos a desayunar? — Tsuna asintió, queriendo seguir su consejo aunque su cabeza no se quería olvidarse de Hibari y sus ojos grises como cianuro –y así de letales también –su cabello negro cuervo y su traje de prefecto, que lo hacía ver como un alto mando del ejército nazi… probablemente estaba delirando.

Después de una comida bastante decente salieron a los edificios de la escuela encontrándose con muchos alumnos más que también se dirigían ahí. La primer clase fue de lo más normal, ignorando que había conocido al _extremo_ Sasagawa Riohey en el pasillo y de lejos a un chico peli plateado que había golpeado a Yamamoto ni bien se cruzo en su camino.

La primera clase fue con un tipo rubio que parecía militar, su nombre: Cornello Leno y su modo de explicar la historia hacía que sí prestaras atención, aunque eso podía ser también porque te tiraba tizas con una puntería de miedo si te distraías. Luego de un corto descanso para que Yamamoto le advirtiera que el próximo profesor era peor –un tal Reborn –comenzó matemáticas y a Tsuna le hubiera gustado suicidarse.

¡El tipo era más arcaico en sus métodos de enseñanza que un espartano! Solo pudo rezar –inútilmente –para que no se pusiera con él. Cabe decir que muy inútilmente, fue el primero que pasó a resolver una ecuación del nivel de la teoría de la relatividad.

El próximo descanso era la hora del almuerzo. Tsuna salió solo porque Yamamoto fue rodeado de sus amigos del club de beisbol y prefirió dejar de ser una plaga, decidió seguir a unos chicos que se dirigían al comedor de su dormitorio, y antes de pasar la gran puerta para que los alumnos no se atascaran, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, girándose lentamente con una presión en su estomago supo –intuyó –que tenía que ver con el tal Hibari y eso no traía nada bueno.

—¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? — dijo un hombre alto que realmente parecía un adulto por su expresión seria, su mentón desarrollado y su voz gruesa.

—¿Sí? — dijo, escuchándose demasiado agudo, parecía la vocecita de una niña.

—Acompáñeme. — y así lo hizo. Había pensado en correr y huir, obviamente, pero eso sería lo más estúpido que podía hacer por mucho.

Llegaron hasta una puerta en el último piso del edificio donde dormían, se leía "Comité Disciplinario" y el castaño tragó duro ante la expectativa, disciplinario se oía realmente malo, algo así como azotes a lo sadomaso con traje de cuero y todo. Entro seguido y encerrado por el sujeto alto y detrás del enorme y elegante escritorio estaba el objeto de sus pesadillas, Hibari. Como había dicho Yamamoto él tenía mucha autoridad, se notaba en los muebles demasiado caros para la oficina de cualquier alumno por mas "prefecto" que sea. Para empezar ¿tenían derecho de tener una oficina estilo _El Padrino_?

—Sawada Tsunayoshi. — habló primero el moreno con sus ojos grises sobre él, clavándose como si con eso evitara que se moviera, y lo estaba consiguiendo muy bien, apenas respiraba. —Tienes dos opciones. — Tsuna sabía que ese bastardo se estaba divirtiendo con su expresión de medio muerto. — La primera es limpiar la habitación del grupo de tercero. La segunda es ser mi esclavo. — fue todo lo que dijo y el castaño supo que tenía que decidir rápidamente.

—Err…— ser su mucama quedaba descartado instantáneamente así que fue u otro. — Quiero limpiar las habitaciones de tercero. — la sonrisa siniestras del prefecto le hizo saber que esperaba esa respuesta… y que le gustaba.

—Bien. Llévalo después de clases Kusakabe, tú serás su niñera, lo quiero vivo por lo menos una semana. — dijo y con un moviente de muñeca los despacho.

—Sawada-san, después de clases encuéntreme en el descanse de la escalera, antes de llegar al tercer piso ¿entendido? — Tsuna asintió y siguió su camino para volver a clases sin almorzar, serían unas dos horas horribles seguramente.

..

Lo primero que hizo al terminar las clases fue excusarse con Yamamoto e ir a buscar algo para comer en el comedor, lo único que consiguió fue un pedazo de pan del día anterior, demasiado hambriento para ser delicado se lo trago sin mucho esfuerzo mientras subía las escaleras. Llegó hasta el punto de encuentro y no vio al tal Kusakabe, esperó cinco minutos mientras terminaba su pan y al no llegar nadie, espió el piso siguiente, un terrible portazo más el ruido de algo cayendo lo asusto.

Al subir se encontró con un tipo de impresionante cabellera plateada con una espada medieval peleándose con otro de cabello emplumado o con plumas saliéndole del pelo, no podría decir.

—¡Hieee! — retrocedió de un susto, su mente en pánico por la escena.

—Voooiiiiii— gritó uno a decibelios imposibles. — Xanxus, hijo de puta, déjame pasar.

—Basura, hoy duermo aquí.

—Lleva tu culo a otra parte, qué me importa que hayas reventado tu cama. — Tsuna ni quería saber de qué hablaban o qué había pasado _¿de dónde sacó esa espada…?_

—Ushishishishi. — se tensó y se giró encontrándose con una sonrisa de psicópata. — Tenemos un conejito por aquí. — tragó duro ¡los de tercero estaban todos pirados! ¡eso no era un colegio, era un manicomio para asesinos en serie! —Vas a jugar con el príncipe.

—¡No! — se atrevió a gritar Tsuna y quiso salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por el rubio psicópata.

—Oh sí. Ushishishi.

..

—Kusakabe, ¿no tenías que ir a buscar a ese de primero? — el aludido se dio con la palma en la cabeza cuando uno de sus compañeros se lo recordó.

..

Tsuna estaba en una destrozada habitación en que cada rincón tenía una galería de cuchillos clavados en la pared, atado de manos y pies, además de amordazado, solo se podía sacudir miserablemente mientras aquel rubio le ponía un traje de mucama victoriano. Cuando se enteró de que iba a limpiar ahí había dicho algo de "tienes que verte como una sirvienta entonces" y quién sabe porqué tenía un traje así en su armario. En serio no lo quería saber, ni tampoco porqué usaba de diana a uno de segundo que se llamaba Fran ¿Cómo hacía ese tipo para aguantar a esos locos?

Además de su horrible situación, en la que no podría escapar sin la humillación pública de vestir como mujer y peor, como una sirvienta, aún seguía escuchando la pelea de esos dos en el pasillo, aunque ahora se había metido en la habitación de un tal Levi que se había unido defendiendo a Xanxus.

—¡Sawada! — se abrió de pronto la puerta, apareciendo Kusakabe jadeando y la expresión del rubio cayó en una de fastidio.

—Oh, ¿ya vienes por él?

—Belphegor-san ¿Qué hizo? — más que a pregunta sonaba a desesperación.

—Dándole belleza Real. — el mayor pasó entre los destrozados cojines y lo tomó como un bolso de patatas.

—Por favor no lo vuelva hacer. — la sonrisa psicópata le dejó en claro que ahora tenía un acosador con fetiche de cosplayer. —Lo siento Sawada, olvidé lo de hoy. —oh~ la historia de su vida. Dándose cuenta de que no podía hablar por la falta de respuesta le quito la mordaza.

—¿Sera que Hibari-san me dejara ser su _esclavo_? — enserio que no quería volver ahí hasta que eses dementes se graduasen.

—Vayamos a verlo. — le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque en ningún momento lo bajó o soltó, Tsuna ni se atrevió a pedírselo, tampoco estaba seguro de ser capaz de caminar.

Gracias a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchando no se toparon con nadie en el camino al cuarto piso, llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina de Hibari, y luego de una educada reverencia de Kusakabe –con él encima de un hombro– lo dejo a un lado, parado precariamente por tener aun los pies atados.

—Kyo-san, Sawada Tsunayoshi fue atacado por los "Varia". — informó monótonamente. — ¿Sería posible revertir su castigo?.

El chico que parecía no darle ni un gramo de atención suspiro casi inaudiblemente.

—La otra opción entonces. — dijo sin mirarlo y una mirada de Kusakabe le hizo saber que debía contestar él.

—Por mi está bien, Hibari-san. — era bastante complicado temblar estando atado.

—Bien, desátalo. Por cierto, me quedare con el trajecito. — dijo con una cruel sonrisa y el castaño tragó duro ¿es que no había alguien que no sea sádico?

Liberado de manos y pies se estiró disimuladamente y se sobó las muñecas raspadas por las sogas.

—Hibari-san, ¿Va a necesitar algo? — pregunto, ahora era su mucama ¿no?. Dios que bajo había caído, ¿Qué diría su madre? ¡Qué diría su padre! Esto _jamás_ se sabría, lo mejor sería que ni Yamamoto lo supiera.

—Sí, café. Puedes retirarte Kusakabe.

El vicepresidente salió sin demorarse ni siquiera en mirar una vez más a Tsunayoshi. El castaño recorrió con la vista la habitación y salto mentalmente de alegría cuando vio una cafetera, en ese momento no confiaba en sus aptitudes ni siquiera para preparar un café, era capaz de confundir la sal con el azúcar.

Mientras servía en una taza el liquido oscuro y humeante, escuchó que Hibari a su espalda rebuscaba algo, seguramente en uno de los cajones del escritorio, y decidió solo concentrarse en su tarea para evitar cualquier accidente, una vez todo servido volvió hacia el moreno.

—Ponte esto. — le dijo, sosteniendo un anillo muy similar a una alianza solo que plateada, una vez le dejó la taza en frente.

Tsuna solo se lo quedó viendo sin entender el significado de todo eso, sabiendo que si se demoraba más pondría de malas al prefecto lo tomó y se lo colocó en el dedo que mejor le fue, el anular izquierdo casualmente.

—¿Esto…

—Ahora eres mío. — la sonrisa indescifrable que vio le erizo los cabellos de la espalda. Solo trago saliva al tiempo que asintió ¿Qué más podía hacer?

_Oh madre, estoy jodido…_ muy pronto, casi literalmente.

Para los que quieren matarme por no actualizar **Chica Problemática**, mil perdones, pero esto estaba hincándome con una ramita internamente diciendo "_escríbeme, escríbeme, escríbeme_"

Por cierto va a tener bastante porn, sadomaso y algunas situaciones traumantes ¡el lado oscuro de Slinre! Jajajaja

Obviamente **1827** ¿hace falta que lo diga?

Y por ultimo ¡espero les guste!

Por cierto, estoy de vacaciones en Brasil _*pone trollface*_ así que no sé cuando volveré a actualizar. Y dejen review que escribir en un teclado en brasilero en complicado y el internet sale caro!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** KHR Amano Akira los personajes no son míos, solo la trama de este fic y ni que fuera tan original, pero ¿Quién no delira con un colegio internado de chicos lindos?

**Notas:** ¡Yayyy! Mi segunda historia ¡y es yaoi!... espero les guste. No estoy segura si será _sadomaso_ aunque lo había dicho en mis notas finales, todo depende de que se me ocurra. Probablemente después suba de ranking por ahora considero que T está bien.

**Advertencias:**un poco de lenguaje vulgar y escenas _candentes_.

**Beta reader:** Bosque-de-Viento

_Re subido 25/1/12_

**~Tu esclavo~**

_Detrás de los anillos plateados_

.2.

Después de aquella bizarra escena en la oficina del prefecto en la que recibió una _alianza_ vestido de maid –hasta con medias de encaje incluidas –volvió corriendo a su habitación y una vez llegó se dejó caer arrodillado y en pánico ¡había andado vestido de mujer en un colegio masculino! No se le ocurría nada más humillante que eso en ese momento. Se quitó toda la ropa rápidamente y sin mucho cuidado, una vez desnudo, solo con su ropa interior se fue a duchar. Otra cosa para agradecer: las duchas individuales.

Al día siguiente se levantó como normalmente lo hacía, tarde. Se alistó con el uniforme y bajó a desayunar lo más rápido que pudo para no llegar tarde. La primera hora era con ese Reborn y, seriamente, no quería de nuevo su atención sobre él. Yamamoto le dio una sonrisa ni bien estuvo junto a él en el camino al edificio principal, parecía que ninguno de los dos era muy bueno con eso de despertarse a su hora.

—¿Qué tal tus clases ayer? — preguntó, aunque las compartían todas. Tsuna le mostró una vacilante sonrisa.

—Bien, algunos profesores son…

—Unos imbéciles. — interrumpió una tercera voz y al darse vuelta se encontró con el chico de ojos verdes y cabello plateado.

—Yoh, Gokudera. Este es Tsuna, no pude presentártelo ayer.

—Sí, lo sé, Reborn lo hizo mierda en clase. — el mencionado solo soltó una risita floja por el mal recuerdo.

—Ya estas de buen humor.

—Cállate o te golpearé. — y a eso le siguió una de las risitas típicamente despreocupadas de Yamamoto.

Gracias al cielo y todo lo divino esta vez Reborn se concentró en un tal Lambo que también estaba en el dormitorio C, el pobre chico se veía muy cool pero evidentemente era casi tan inútil como el mismo Tsuna, aunque todos sufrieron con los incontables ejercicios que dejó el sensei de tarea, Tsuna sabía que había copiado más de uno mal, pero lo dejó así, eso era cosa cotidiana y de cualquier forma si por un fenómeno extraño de la naturaleza los hacía, no los haría bien.

Luego de una hora con otra espartana profesora, aunque muy bonita, los tres chicos salieron al almuerzo volviendo al edificio C, Gokudera despotricando contra Lal Mirch, el castaño decidió no darle mucha importancia, en lo poco que conocía al peli plateado sabía que era así con todo el mundo que se le paraba en frente y hasta tenia los _huevos_ de fumar en el campus sin disimularlo siquiera. Ahora entendía lo que había querido decir Yamamoto, era complicado llevarse bien con ese chico pero era agradable.

—Oi, Tsuna, ¿Qué es eso? — dijo Yamamoto una vez estaban sentados en una zona de las largas mesas rectangulares en la hora del almuerzo. A Tsuna le sonó extraño el tono que usó, algo forzado.

Medio perdido por el comentario Tsuna miró a todos lados, hasta que siguiendo los ojos pardos llegó hasta su mano, un agujero negro se abrió en la boca de su estomago.

—Err, era de mi… ¿abuela? — dijo inventando algo a penas coherente.

—Oh, por un segundo pensé que estabas casado. — y comenzó a reír mientras evitaba que Gokudera lo golpeara con la bandeja.

La charla siguió por terrenos menos difíciles como si tenían hermanos y con eso inexplicablemente Gokudera se disculpó y fue al baño casi corriendo. Volvieron a los salones poco antes de que tocara el timbre, ya que Yamamoto dijo algo como "mejor evitar a Hibari o ese sujeto va a matarme la próxima vez"… con una risita. Con la sola mención del nombre del moreno Tsuna sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y evitó la mirada del mayor, realmente lo ponía muy nervioso, como si estuviera metido en algo peligroso, andando en una cuerda floja y sabía que tarde o temprano caería al vacio.

Cuando estaba caminando hacia los dormitorios después de clases, dispuesto a intentar hacer por lo menos un ejercicio de matemáticas –o conseguir a alguien que se los pase_cof-Shoichi-cof_ –vio a Kusakabe recostado cerca de las escaleras del primer piso, sus ojos se encontraron por lo que decidió ir a ver si necesitaba algo, ahora pertenecía a Hibari después de todo, y aunque no tenía ni idea de qué significaba realmente eso supuso que tendría que verlo seguido, lamentablemente.

El vicepresidente le dijo que Hibari le esperaba en su oficina, el chico se encamino allí, ignorante de que unos ojos pardos estaban sobre ellos.

La oficina del moreno estaba como la recordaba del día anterior, lo único diferente es que el prefecto no estaba en el sillón detrás del escritorio, por un momento pensó que estaba solo, pero la mano que caía laxa de uno de lados de sofá le hizo saber que estaba ahí, acostado. Se quedo estático esperando algo que nunca sucedió así que inseguramente camino hasta mirar por encima del respaldo al moreno durmiendo.

Ahora que lo miraba sin sentirse amenazado podía ver que era un chico ciertamente atractivo. De rasgos puramente orientales exceptuando los ojos grises hielo, su cabello era negrísimo y sus ojos rasgados, todo en una fina combinación con un cuerpo esbelto de unos 20 centímetros más alto que él, probablemente Hibari estuviera midiendo un metro setenta.

En toda esa inspección estuvo muy tranquilo, y todo se fue al carajo cuando los grises orbes se mostraron y miraron directamente al castaño, que dejo de respirar.

—Buenas tardes…Hibari-san. — dijo quedó, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

—Ven aquí. — fue todo el _saludo_. Tsuna rodeó el sofá colocándose al otro lado.

Los dedos finos y fríos como barras de hielo tomaron y rodearon su muñeca, caliente en comparación, y Tsuna dio un saltito por la impresión del contacto. Los dedos ascendieron tocando la piel cálida debajo de la camisa y el saco, y apretando lo jalo hacia sí. Tsuna apenas fue capaz de caer dignamente sin gritar, sosteniéndose del respaldo para no tocar a Hibari debajo de él.

—¿Hibari-san? —no era capaz de pensar muy coherentemente, aunque para él la situación hace rato que había dejado de ser coherente.

—Échate. — le dijo mirando a los ojos del menor, y Tsuna tragando gordo dejó caer su cuerpo, lentamente, como un objeto sobre el otro –el de Hibari-.

Otra mano se coló por su nuca hasta enredarse en su alborotado cabello, podía sentir el frio a treves del cuero cabelludo y el escalofrió que le recorrió sacudiéndolo. Un quejido, más parecido a un gemido, salió de sus labios cuando se frotó contra el otro, que simplemente, no hizo nada. Al rato la espiración acompasada le hizo saber que estaba dormido y se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse ahí sin mover más que sus pulmones y sus parpados.

Los minutos, incontables -muchos a su parecer-, pasaron y nada sucedió, todo era silencio espeso, y el espontaneo pensamiento de que si gritaba nadie le escucharía se le apareció en la cabeza asustándolo ¿Por qué era tan nefasto? Solo esperaba que esa no sea su intuición.

—Quítate el saco. — la voz de Hibari le sorprendió, no había notado que estaba despierto _si es que alguna vez se durmió_ y decidió hacerle caso, de cualquier forma le estaba molestado.

Se incorporó quedando sentado, y luego de desabrochar el bléiser caqui se lo quitó, estaba viendo donde dejarlo más o menos acomodado cuando un tirón de su corbata le hizo doblarse de frente quedando a centímetros de los ojos plata. A punto de preguntar que _más necesitaba_ el azabache le cortó.

—Abre la boca. — no lo hizo hasta diez segundo tortuosamente confusos.

¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Era parte de _pertenecerle_? Tragó saliva y entre abrió sus labios, y otro tirón de su corbata, pegó sus labios con los finos del azabache en un roce que lo dejó de piedra. A penas era capaz de sostener su peso con sus manos en la incómoda posición y una vez cedió sintió como su cuerpo se amoldaba al más duro del mayor. Se tensó y trató de escapar removiéndose, solo provocando un candente movimiento cuerpo con cuerpo, las manos frías le sujetaron del interior de los muslos y la espalda. Su boca estaba siendo violada de un momento a otro y casi mordió esa lengua aterciopelada que acariciaba la suya. En algún momento su cuerpo comenzó al responder por su agitado corazón y por las hormonas de la adolescencia, gimió aun con la boca ocupada.

Logró zafarse usando toda su fuerza y cayó al suelo en un golpe seco. Su corazón era como el aleteo de un colibrí y la mitad de su sangre seguro estaba en su cara.

—Hibari...san— dijo agudamente, medio ahogado y temblando.

—Cállate. — fue la cortante respuesta y el azabache se sentó elegantemente frente a él.

—Pero soy heterosexual. — dijo en que quejido como de dolor.

—Yo también. — dijo tranquilamente y Tsuna se hubiera reído de él si Hibari no fuera… Hibari. —De cualquier forma te gustó. —dijo señalando cierta parte de anatomía despierta, el castaño solo hizo un mohín, él podría señalar lo mismo, pero quería seguir vivo, muchas gracias.

—¿Esto es _pertenecer_? — el azabache asintió desinteresadamente y Tsuna tuvo una epifanía. Decir que estaba en la boca del lobo era poco.

_En un colegio de chicos, esto… ¿esto es lo que hacen?_ Su tráquea se cerro y a penas fue capaz de recordar como respirar nuevamente. Con eso también llegó a la conclusión de que aunque fuera intangible tenía una correa en el cuello y el asidero estaba en las frías manos del azabache que pacientemente le estaba dando su tiempo.

Él era el prefecto, tenía el poder de hacer casi lo que quisiese y era él o algún loco de tercero. Ahora entendía toda la connotación que llevaba eso que dijo Belphegor "serás mi muñeca". Para terminar de embarrar las cosas, a menos que le contara la verdad a su madre no sería capaz de dejar ese colegio. Y aunque fuera capaz de hacer eso, suponiendo que tenía el valor y la falta de vergüenza que eso conllevaba, no podía escapar ahora mismo.

Sus ojos tostados volvieron a Hibari que tenía en la boca una fina línea cuerva. Una sonrisa de suficiencia que le agitó el corazón.

—Chúpamela. — dijo como si nada.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Ya escuchaste.

—¡No voy hacer eso! — gritó agudamente y de nuevo volvió la sensación de que nadie le escucharía.

—¿No? Volverás con Belphegor entonces. — tragó duro aunque eso ya se lo esperaba.

—¿Todo esto por salir fuera de hora? — se quejó al borde del llanto, todo sobrepasándolo dolorosamente en ese instante.

—No, te hubiera _castigado_ por no tirar un papel dentro del cesto. — _eso quiere decir ¿Qué ya me tenía marcado?_ Inexplicablemente se sintió alagado y algo mejor, minúsculamente mejor. —Hazlo ahora. — la voz se volvió a hacer seria e irrefutable.

Tsuna, temblando se incorporo quedando de rodillas. No podía creer que tenía que hacer algo tan _asqueroso,_ no quería hacerlo ¡por supuesto que no! Pero instintivamente sabía que no tenía opción. Él no estaría allí, estaría en automático, su mente en blanco.

_Blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco._

Se acerco y sus manos temblorosas desabrocharon el pantalón negro.

_Blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco. No estoy aquí._

Encontrarse con la tela gris hueso le hizo una presión en el estomago, solo se concentró en el blanco.

_Blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco._

Sacó el miembro y cerró fuertemente los ojos, lo haría en piloto automático, se evadiría por completo la situación. Se despersonalizaría.

_Piloto automático, piloto automático, automático, automático blanco, blanco, blanco, blanco._

Sus dedos finos, pequeños y cálidos rodearon el miembro y su lengua a penas se asomó pasando lentamente y casi rozar la piel. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y opacos, a Tsuna, encerrado en su inconsciente, no le llegaba ningún estimulo externo. Ni la vista de la piel pálida, ni el olor extraño pero no desagradable, ni lo caliente que se ponía al posar de su lengua. Nada, todo era blanco.

Hibari solo observó los vacilantes movimientos, como el chico se acercaba, lamia y retrocedía. ¿Qué pensaba que era? ¿Un caramelo?. Chasqueo la lengua y tomó los cabellos cerca de la frente para guiarlo. No faltó mucho para que Tsuna tomara más confianza pasando lenta pero fuertemente su cálido musculo contra él. Lo movió más rápido de arriba abajo, y _oh dios_, como quería follarse esa boca, el rozar de los labios eran tan cálidos y suaves.

En la _inconsciencia_ de Tsuna lo último que llegó a oír antes de un fuerte tirón en el pelo fue un gemido ronco, y algo chocó contra su paladar. De un segundo a otro fue dolorosamente consciente de lo que sucedía, de sus rodillas sobre el piso duro, de sus manos agarrándose de las piernas de Hibari y del gusto amargo que recibían sus papilas. A penas pudo evitar morderle como reflejo y solo apretó y succiono todo el miembro contra su cavidad. Sus cabellos fueron tironeados de nuevo y sus dientes rozaron contra la punta cuando lo jaló hacia atrás para liberar el miembro antes de la eyaculación.

Todavía no era capaz de ver completamente, todo era mancha de colores que le sedaban y solo vio algo blanco cuando un gruñido se escuchó. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Hibari se había corrido, aún en el estado mental de Tsuna.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. — fue la sentencia y los ojos castaños comenzaron a enfocar de nuevo.

Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa contenida de Hibari, las mejillas a penas coloreadas y los ojos brillosos; se indignó consigo mismo cuando sintió una punzada en su entrepierna. ¿Cómo era posible que se excitara con tal espectáculo denigrante se sí mismo?. De cualquier forma el solo se quedo allí, respirando algo estentóreamente. No podía definir cómo se sentía, era mejor no saberlo, solo enterrar eso, o mejor aún, tirarlo de su memoria. Lamentablemente fue muy consciente de que jamás lo olvidaría, ni siquiera el _gusto_ del prefecto.

—Lame eso. — dijo ya la voz normal del moreno.

Pestañeando confuso por un momento, y mirando directo a los ojos mercurio desde abajo. No sentía nada, solo vacio y exhausto.

_Obedece._

Le dijo una voz en su cabeza y se encontró haciendo lo que le dijo. Se sorprendió por la facilidad de cómo se giró y quedando en cuatro paso su lengua por el piso siguiendo el recorrido del liquido blanco. Todo se sentía extraño pero a la vez normal, las emociones eran superfluas, como colores gastados y apenas diferenciables entre sí.

_¿Sorpresa o asco?_ Se preguntó cuando volvió a mirar los ojos grises abiertos por demás, clavados en él.

—Interesante. — terminó diciendo Hibari, y Tsuna decidió que lo de antes era sorpresa. —Chico interesante. — le limpió con el pulgar la comisura de los labios.

Tsuna solo quería descansar, estaba agotado y para nada quería pensar. Solo quería tener la mente en blanco hasta que toda esa situación fuera borrada.

—¿Puedo irme?. — esperó a que el azabache asintiera para levantarse, y sin nada mas salió de allí.

Bajó las escaleras esquivando a unos chicos hasta el primer piso, cuando llegó a su habitación se quitó la ropa mecánicamente y se dio un largo baño de agua casi hirviendo. Con la piel rojiza y solo unos bóxers se dejó caer en la cama y ni siquiera fue capaz de llorar cuando se lo propuso. Él distaba mucho de ser un genio pero se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para entender dos cosas que se escondían en su mente.

Entendiendo, pero no aceptando, llegó a la conclusión de que Hibari le gustaba, eso había hecho mucho más fácil toda esa situación. La segunda, eso y lo que vendría le cambiaría para siempre ¿Cómo volver a ser _normal_ después de haber lamido una corrida del piso? Se rio amargamente cuando pensó que era masoquista.

Exhausto y con la mente aletargada se quedó dormido sobre el edredón medio desnudo.

Sus sueños habían sido relajantes y tranquilos, no recordaba si había tenido algún sueño en especial. Se despertó con unos toques a su puerta y lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reloj, eran casi las nueve, la cena sería dentro de poco. Gritó un "ya va" al tiempo que buscaba algo de ropa en su caótico ropero, con unos jeans y una remera del montón, se encontró con Sasagawa y Yamamoto.

—¡Vamos a cenar, Sawada! — le grito el chico de cabello cortísimo ni bien les abrió la puerta.

—¿Estabas durmiendo Tsuna? — le preguntó Yamamoto cuando se desperezo.

—Sí, anoche no dormí mucho pero ahora estoy bien. — y se sorprendía de que eso fuera cierto, era una sorpresa ver lo normal que podía actuar en ese momento, estaba menos traumatizado de lo que pensaba.

En realidad se sentía nervioso de que alguien supiese lo que había hecho ¡y con quién lo había hecho!, también de cruzarse con Hibari y además tenía la tortuosa curiosidad de si eso era común por ahí o si Hibari acostumbraba a tener esclavos sexuales, lamentablemente no sabía a quién preguntarle y no creía tener el valor de hacerlo tampoco. Por suerte, todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza se fueron lejos mientras estaba con Yamamoto y Sasagawa. En la mesa que eligieron para comer también se encontraron con Gokudera y Lambo Bovino, otro de los _favoritos_de Reborn.

Tsuna, que estaba escuchando las conversación sobre deportes de Riohey y Yamamoto, se pasó la cena en silencio, él era mas de escuchar que de hablar, de cualquier forma tenía pocas cosas de las que hablar, o de las que podía hablar mejor dicho. Trataba de concentrarse en los relatos del chico de ojos pardos para evitar los recuerdos que querían asaltarle ni bien bajaba la guardia.

En algún momento de la comida Shoichi apareció y luego de saludarlos se sentó frente a Tsuna. Igual que el castaño se limitó a comer y mirar a los que hablaban animadamente mientras se les enfriaba la comida de tanta cháchara. Mientras tragaba una cucharada de sopa al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo Tsuna vio algo que lo dejó duro y con los ojos grandes –aun más de lo normal –clavados en la mano izquierda de Shoichi.

Un anillo plateado en el alunar que cargaba la cuchara. El hecho de que Irie sea zurdo pasaba completamente desapercibido para los ojos caramelo, Tsuna había quedado casi catatónico hasta que logró tragar la saliva que se había juntado en su boca.

Shoichi notó como Tsuna se había quedado inmóvil viéndole, unos segundos después siguió con sus ojos la mirada del castaña y cuando llegó hasta su anillo su estomago se tensó y casi devuelve todo lo que había comido hasta el momento, tuvo que respirar varias veces profundamente para calmarse mientras se repetía mentalmente que Sawada probablemente solo se había impresionado por pensar que estaba casado o una estupidez así.

Cuando sus ojos gris oscuros casualmente cayeron en las manos pequeñas de Tsuna tuvo que levantarse y retirarse rumbo a su habitación, caminando medio encorvado y sosteniéndose el estomago. El chico tenía el mismo anillo y él sabía lo que significaba.

Pero ¿Quién lo había _reclamado_?

Luego de encerrarse en su cuarto y prender el ordenador portátil que descansaba en el desordenado escritorio pasó varios minutos cavilando posibilidades. Primero pensó en Yamamoto, él era el que más interés había mostrado en Sawada, pero había varias cosas que desacreditaban esa teoría. Para empezar era difícil que uno de primero tuviera un anillo, pero como Yamamoto había estado en Namimori lo tenía desde primaria, luego recordó que se lo había regalado a Gokudera; además de que creía poco probable que _tomase_ a Tsuna de _esa_ forma.

Pensando en quién más se había cruzado con Tsuna descartó a Sasagawa, él llevaba dos anillos colgados de una cadena en el cuello, el propio y otro, ignoraba quien era el dueño. Bovino no tenia anillo propio, aunque si llevaba uno en el dedo gordo.

Supuso que era de alguien que no había visto cerca del castaño.

Sin llegar a ninguna parte y con la curiosidad matándole –también la preocupación – tomó su celular y tecleando prolijamente escribió.

"_¿Sabes de quién es el anillo que lleva Tsunayoshi Sawada del C-1A?"_

_Toda_ la información que tenia siempre la conseguía de la misma persona, alguien a quien no se le escapada un palabra dicha si parecía importante.

La respuesta no tardó.

"_Claro Sho-chan, juguemos a las adivinanzas. ¿Qué muerde pero tiene pico?"_

Los ojos grises se abrieron con asombro por un momento, se pasó los dedos por el cabello rojizo. _Pobre Sawada_. Pensó con empatía, el chico lo había caído bien a pesar de haberlo conocido medio dormido, y sabía lo difícil que podía ser entender todo ese enredo que eran los anillos.

"_Hibari-sempai"_

Escribió al final, no había sido nada difícil, varios le decían "el águila que muerde hasta la muerte" medio en broma, medio en serio. Lo que si le dejaba perplejo era el hecho de que nadie más ni menos que Hibari hubiera entregado la alianza de _posesión_.

La vibración de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"_Le daré una visita al conejito"_

"_¿Conejito?"_ Escribió confundido el pelirrojo.

"_Así lo bautizó Belphegor. No te pongas celoso Sho-chan"_

"_No estoy celoso Byakuran-san"_ esa punzada en el estomago que le hizo crispar las cejas solo habían sido _nervios_.

"…_Claro. También iré a visitarte más tarde"_ Shoichi decidió no gastarse en contestar y empezó con sus ejercicios de física.

Él era una especie de genio con los números, para él no era gran cosa, creía que cualquier persona que le prestara un poco de atención a las formulas podría resolver los ejercicios, para eso estaban. Sea como sea había decido sacar provecho de la situación desde que era un niño, su madre nunca le daba demasiado dinero y para colmo los busca pleitos siempre se las agarraban con él. La solución ideal: vender los resultados de las tareas y hasta tenía un amigo que hackeaba la base de datos de la escuela y vendía la solución de los exámenes anticipadamente.

Claro que solo le estaba yendo bien porque era un protegido de Byakuran Gesso, el prefecto del dormitorio A, un tipo con el mismo poder que Hibari Kyoya solo que bastante más sonriente, aunque igual de siniestro cuando se lo proponía.

Cavia decir que más que _protegido_era su amante, pero si pensaba mucho en eso el estomago de daba vueltas ¡por supuesto que eso no era "mariposas de enamorado"! solo eran sus típicos nervios.

·#·

Tsuna ya se había cambiado en su pijama y estaba sobre el edredón de la cama con su portátil sobre las piernas, como supuso no estaba haciendo su tarea sino que se quedó jugando para mantener su mente ocupada, acomodando fichas de tetris que bajaban a una velocidad súper-sónica; hasta él se sorprendida de lo bueno que podía ser en ese juego.

El par de golpes a su puerta le hizo poner una _barra_ en un sitio que terminó estancando todo su trabajo y perdió en dos segundos, mascullando maldiciones se levantó a abrir pensando que sería Yamamoto. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con un chico alto de cabellos blancos y sonrisa cálida. A pesar de lo ameno que se veía un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, su instinto le dijo que debía cuidarse.

—¿Si? — fue todo lo que dijo al chico que no había visto hasta el momento.

—Tsunayoshi-kun ¿puedo pasar? — Tsuna no se movió y aunque su expresión parecía perdida, internamente estaba receloso, ya no confiaba en nadie en ese colegio. La sonrisa de peliblanco mostró unos dientes perfectos. —Responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre el anillo.

Tsuna se tensó al instante, luego de pestañear unos segundos y de pensar rápidamente qué debería hacer termino haciéndose a un lado para que el mayor pasara, una vez dentro, este fue quien cerró la puerta y Tsuna dio un saltito. Asustado retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared.

—No te preocupes, no hare nada más que hablar. — unos ojos lilas se clavaron en él, supo que decía la verdad a pesar del tono insinuante que usó.

—¿Qué es el anillo? — fue lo primero que necesitaba saber.

—Primero déjame presentarme, y siéntate para que hablemos más cómodos. — luego de que peliblanco se dejara caer sobre su cama Tsuna se sentó en la silla giratoria de escritorio. —Mi nombre es Byakuran Gesso y soy el prefecto del dormitorio A.

»Sobre el anillo, lo más acertado seria decir que es "una marca de posesión" si lo llevan en la mano quiere decir que le _pertenecen_a alguien. Otros lo intercambian y lo llevan colgando del cuello, eso quiere decir que son…muy unidos.

—¿Todos tienen uno? — Tsuna se estaba preguntado si se habían olvidado del suyo.

—Nop. — sonrió Byakuran adivinando sus pensamientos. —Pero hay varias formas de conseguirlos. Estando tres años en el colegio, ser el esclavo de alguien y luego ser liberado, que un profesor te lo dé o haberlo heredado de tus padres. Esta tradición tiene tanto tiempo como la escuela.

Tsuna procesó la información. Los profesores sabían de esto, por lo menos parcialmente, así que la posibilidad de acusar a Hibari se fue al caño. También recordó que su padre también había asistido a Namimori, probablemente el también tenía un anillo.

_¡Espera! El viejo sabe de toda esta locura y me mando aquí._

Byakuran se impresionó cuando los inocentes ojos tostados tomaron una intensa aura de seriedad. Sawada Tsunayoshi si que era un sujeto interesante.

—¿Cómo dejo de ser un esclavo? — pregunto el castaño, sus ojos serios clavados en Byakuran.

—La única forma es que tu dueño te libere o que deje el colegio, no hay otra forma, menos si es un prefecto. — Tsuna lo sopesó un momento, pensando calmada e indolentemente, llegando a la conclusión de que solo sería un año como máximo, después de todo Hibari estaba en tercero. —Pero tiene un lado positivo, por lo menos nadie más te molestara mientras tengas un dueño, las _reglas_ son protegidas por el Comité Disciplinario.

Tsuna suspiró, le tranquilizaba bastante estar algo más informado sobre todo ese bizarro asunto ¿A quién diablos se le había ocurrido algo así de retorcido? Aún tenía muchas preguntas pero lo mejor sería asimilarlo de a poco. Volvió a su expresión afable y le sonrió al peliblanco.

—Gracias por todo, Gesso-san.

—Llámame Byakuran, no me gusta mi apellido. — le dijo guiñándole un ojo. — Puedes venir a mí cuando quieres. — de nuevo usó ese tono dulzón y Tsuna se estremeció, Byakuran pasó por su lado despidiéndose y rozando con su pulgar el mentón redondo de Tsuna. —Buenas noches Tsunayoshi-kun. — fue lo último que dijo y cerró la puerta, dejando al castaño con sus dedos repasando donde sintió el contacto.

Le había recordado a los dedos fríos de Hibari.

Ohayo carnívoros! El capitulo pasado lo había corregido en un ciber y encima el Word estaba en brasilero además del teclado así que casi muerdo a alguien ¡que exasperante! perdonen si había más errores y dedazos de lo normal.

Les aclarare unas cosas del _Colegio internado Namimori_

Para empezar tiene primaria, secundaria baja y alta. Todos los arcobaleno son profesores, excepto Uni. Los Vongola (incluyendo los Varia) están en el dormitorio C (también la banda de Mukuro); los Gesso y Giglio Nero en el A. En el B están los Shimon y en el D quién sabe…

Espero que los temas de los anillo hayan quedado claro ¡siempre pueden preguntar! Aunque por tema de tiempo me cuesta responder los reviews, así que lo responderé _aquí_.

¡Gracias por todos sus hermoso review! Esta actu va en agradecimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** KHR Amano Akira los personajes no son míos, solo la trama y ni que fuera tan original, pero ¿Quién no delira con un colegio internado de chicos lindos?

**Notas:** (delirios de la autora) ¡díganme de quienes serian los esclavos! ¿O quieren uno? Yo quiero a Enma de esclavo.

**~Tu esclavo~**

·3·

Tsuna se dejó caer en la cama ni bien Byakuran se fue, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, y una buena noche de sueño le vendría bien, además, sería bueno consultar la situación vivida con la almohada, y en ese momento lo único que era capaz de pensar era cuanto detestaba a su padre. Nunca se había llevado bien con el _viejo_ pero en ese momento lo odiaba ¿Cómo había sido capaz de mandar a su –único –hijo a un lugar con costumbres tan retorcidas?

Suspiró por incontable vez y estiró un brazo para alcanzar el switch de la luz y poner la habitación a oscuras, afortunadamente pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

El día siguiente se desarrolló medianamente normal. Se encontró con Yamamoto y Gokudera en el comedor después de haberse levantado algo tarde, fueron a clases y sufrieron las torturas del profesor Verdi que parecía competir con Reborn en quién era más odiado por sus estudiantes, luego conoció a la profesora más adorable que tenían, la simpática Luce Sky y el almuerzo fue considerablemente normal, algunos hablaban y otros simplemente comían y escuchaban.

Tsuna se sorprendía de lo rápido que se había adaptado –sin tener en cuenta las rarezas del lugar-. Se llevaba bien con todos con los que hablaba normalmente, nadie le molestaba además de Reborn aunque afortunadamente ese día no tendría clases con él; y en especial lo cómodo que naturalmente se sentía allí. No podría describirlo exactamente, pero era una sensación de tranquilidad cuando caminaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios o por los de colegio, como si estuviera en su _hogar_.

Todo siempre y cuando pasara por alto el _temita_ de los anillos, algo difícil si cuando menos se le esperaba el brillo metálico le llegaba a los ojos. Hasta ese momento se había encontrado a varios como él: Irie Shoichi y Lambo Bovino, varios chicos de su salón –unos cinco –y otros que se cruzó en el almuerzo. Para su sorpresa Gokudera también tenía uno, aunque colgado del cuello; respiro tranquilo cuando vio que Yamamoto no llevaba nada, pero casi se cae cuando vio dos colgados del cuello de Sasagawa-sempai, no tenía ni idea de qué podría significar eso.

_¿Qué sale con dos personas?_

Lo que sin duda le causaba una apremiante curiosidad, que le dejaba los pensamientos dando vueltas en un círculo sin fin, era ¿Quién era el _dueño_ de Irie-kun? En las comidas siempre se encontraban - iban a cursos diferentes- y siempre se quedaba mirando la mano del chico. Ese día en la cena también había notado que él también miraba su mano, cuando sus ojos se encontraron Tsuna los apartó rápidamente, sin duda Shoichi sabía, ¿cuánto? no estaba seguro, pero se sentía incomodo en esa situación.

Cuando volvió a su habitación pasaban, por poco, las nueve de la noche y pensó seriamente en preguntarle al pelirrojo pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Entre sus cavilaciones recordó que necesitaba los resultados de los ejercicios de matemática sí o sí para mañana, esa era una buena oportunidad para tal vez hablar un poco con el chico de lentes, así que juntando valor y tomando dinero se su escondrijo debajo de la cama, salió de la habitación apurado para terminar con el asunto antes del toque de queda.

Le costó un poco recordar cuál era la habitación de Shoichi, hasta se acordó era la 51, golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces y el pelirrojo le abrió luego de unos segundos, ambos se quedaron inmóviles un momento hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que debían reaccionar o les llegaría la hora del toque, a Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrío de solo pensar en Hibari y su cara de mala leche –o la de diversión sádica, no estaba seguro cual daba más miedo-.

—…Sobre los ejercicios. — dijo inseguro, por las dudas hablando bajo, Shoichi parpadeo y luego se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al castaño.

—Claro, pasa. — aunque inseguro se aseguro se sonar amable.

Tsuna se adentro en la habitación que ya había conocido en su primer día, mirandola más detenidamente que la vez anterior, las cosas estaban desordenas y amontonadas, como el cuarto de cualquier adolescente, solo que había muchos libros de algo que le parecieron números, manuales y quién sabe qué más cosas que él no entendía. Shoichi se sentó en una cómoda silla giratoria y rebuscó de unas carpetas las hojas que necesitaba, se levantó y las fotocopió.

—No debes decirle a nadie de donde los consigues aunque sea obvio, si Reborn-sensei te interroga lo niegas todo. — dijo el chico que le daba la espalda, aún así Tsuna asintió. — Son 5.000 ¥ — le tendió el fajo de hojas al castaño que le entrego un billete de 10.000 ¥. — Las tareas extras salen 8.000 y los resultado de los exámenes 15.000, nunca debes hacerlos todos bien, solo copia algunos, es mejor que lo decidas anticipadamente. — le dijo entregándole la vuelta.

—Bien. — Tsuna miró los ejercicios resueltos paso por paso, llevaría un tiempo copiarlos.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por un momento y Tsuna sopesó la posibilidad de preguntarle de quién era su anillo, pero sería demasiado entrometido e inapropiado si lo hacía, así que solo le sonrió.

—Gracias Irie-kun. — el castaño se giró dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero esta se abrió inesperadamente, y Byakuran entró tan campante con su sonrisa habitual pega al rostro.

—Sho-chan~ —dijo alegremente, y agrandó aún más su sonrisa cuando vio a Tsuna. — Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun, ten cuidado de que Reborn no te agarre con eso.

Tsuna solo sonrió nervioso, masculló un buenas noches a los dos y salió de ahí. Podría estar suponiendo cosas erróneas pero la familiaridad con la que entró Byakuran le pareció _rara_, demasiado. _¿Sera el dueño de Irie-kun?_ se pregunto mientras volvía a su cuarto y luego sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de obsesionarse con ese tema de los malditos anillos.

Pero era difícil.

Mas cuando eres un adolescente y vas a un colegio donde los esclavos sexuales parecer ser bastante comunes. Otro suspiro y dejó las hojas sobre su escritorio, sea como sea, ahora tenía que ponerse a copiar.

·#·

La mañana siguiente y la que siguió a esa fueron similares, entregó la tarea de matemáticas pero no la de geografía, almorzó con Yamamoto como venía acostumbrando, y cada día se le hacía más fácil olvidar que Shoichi sabía de su situación, principalmente porque mentalmente había asumido de que Byakuran era su dueño y eso le daba una incógnita menos, segundo porque no se había cruzado con Hibari hasta el momento y ya era viernes. Aunque seguía recordando lo que sucedió en la oficina del pelinegro había grandes periodos de tiempo en los que podía pasar por alto el tema de los anillos y hacer como que no existían.

Era fácil entretenerse con las ocurrencias de Yamamoto, las peleas de Gokudera y los comentarios _extremos_de Riohey, a veces se unía Lambo y hablaban de cosas sin importancias. El chico de ojos verde manzana y cabello negro era italiano, había ido a aparar a Namimori por un castigo de su padre, según le contaba a Tsuna había sido porque tenía demasiadas novias y un día su padre se cansó de las dramáticas mujeres que siempre estaban dando vueltas en la casa y lo manó a un internado. Tsuna solo se reía de las hiperbolizadas historias del chico, y como decía que un día derrotaría a Reborn.

Eso y la forma de trazar el anillo cuando habla del profesor le hicieron saltar las alarmas a Tsuna, sin duda podía decir que había algo allí y se preguntó si un profesor podía _tomar_a un alumno. Si era así las cosas estaban peores de lo que creía.

La última clase del viernes se la había pasado estudiando como actuaban esos dos. Sin duda Reborn era un sádico, pero Lambo siempre le estaba buscando pelea y queriendo llamar su atención, al final cuando el profesor le dijo que le daría _tarea extra_ por su mal comportamiento –cargándose esa sonrisa insinuante – Tsuna estuvo seguro.

Le costó bastante decidir que solo iba a ignorar aquello. A Lambo, de alguna forma algo retorcida, parecía gustarle y sin duda no quería meterse con Reborn, él ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas, muchas gracias.

Hablando de problemas ese día apareció uno de ellos. Un rubio y psicópata problema.

Luego de la cena el grupo con el que se juntaba Tsuna había ido a la sala de recreación a mirar el partido de beisbol del que la mayoría había estado hablando todo el día. Él ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban los equipos, y antes de eso, ni que existían. Así que aprovechando que los viernes y sábados el toque de queda se pasada a las doce de la noche todos volvieron tarde a sus habitaciones.

Tsuna había subido antes, Gokudera estaba leyendo un libro ignorando el lio que hacían Sasagawa y sus grito mientras Yamamoto estado en modo "friki de beisbol" discutiendo con otros que sabían más nombres de jugadores, que números múltiplos de dos. Aburrido decidió volver a su habitación y entretenerse con algún juego, lamentablemente no pudo pasar del quinceavo escalón pues se encontró con Belphegor y su sonrisa que surcaba sus mejillas.

—Honey-baby. — canturreó en cuanto vio a Tsuna que se quedó quietísimo, como una presa acechada.

Bajó los escalones que le separaban del castaño y sus dedos finos y blancos acariciaron las mejillas de Tsuna. El chico de primero tuvo el impulso de retroceder pero rápidamente las manos que le acariciaban le agarraron del cuello, el corazón de Tsuna se detuvo, salt´´o y aceleró en su palpitar. Ese sujeto le ponía de los nervios, entre esa sonrisa siniestra y los ojos cubiertos por el cabello lacio y rubio se sentía frente a una fiera hambrienta que le era imposible predecir.

—Por favor… suélteme. — dijo bajo.

—Ushishishishi. — otra cosa que agregar que le daba escalofrío, esa maldita risa. — Claro que no Honey, primero juguemos ¿quieres ser enfermera o te gustó de mucama?

—¡Suélteme! — dijo mas fuerte pero sin gritar.

Los dedos que rodeaban su cuello apretaron la piel apenas dejándole respirar y lo empujó hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared. Tsuna trató de zafarse pero fue inútil, solo podía tratar de empujar al rubio con sus manos en el estomago. En un momento la sonrisa creció más y sintió unas uñas ponzoñosas apretando la piel de su clavícula seguramente dejando pequeñas marcas de media luna.

—¡Basta! — suplicó ahogadamente, cuando volvió abrir los ojos se encontró con el mayor pegando su nariz aristocrática con la suya y vio el destello celeste hielo de los ojos del rubio.

Eran obsesivos y agudos, un temblor le recorrió la columna y sus ojos caramelo se quedaron prendidos de los orbes como bicho a la luz. En algún momento piel suave acarició sus labios y supo que era la boca de Belphegor. ¡Ni una semana y ya dos hombres le habían besado! Cerró los ojos y volvió a removerse, el rubio tomándolo positivamente se apretó aún más su agarre contra el pequeño cuerpo.

En busca de aire Tsuna trató de separarse y en el instante que lo consiguió, respiró profundamente por la boca, un segundo después Belphegor lo estaba besando recorriendo su interior sin pudor alguno mientras la mente de Tsuna gritaba que debía hacer algo y salir corriendo de allí hasta el pueblo más cercano, realmente prefería que los matones le encerraran en los sucios cubículos de los baños después de una paliza que estos ataques.

—Belphegor-san. — la voz que reconoció como Kusakabe representó un placentero balde de agua fría para Tsuna que se vio liberado al instante. — Está rompiendo el estatuto 13 del reglamento.

—¿Ah sí? — dijo desconfiadamente encarando al más alto pero aun sosteniendo de los hombros flacos a Tsuna. Kusakabe señaló la mano izquierda de Tsuna y el rubio lo siguió con la vista.

—Sí. Sawada Tsunayoshi ya le _pertenece_ a alguien.

—¿A quién?. — demandó, y el castaño sintió como la fuerza aumentaba en el agarre provocándole dolor.

—A Hibari-san. — contestó Kusakabe y Tsuna sintió una repentina ola de placer cuando el rubio chasqueó la lengua. — Además, usted ya dio su anillo, por favor no vuelva a acercarse a Sawada Tsunayoshi o el comité de disciplina tomará medidas.

Tsuna supo que Belphegor estaba taladrando con sus celestes ojos al vicepresidente a pesar del flequillo, una vez que el chico se alejó subiendo por las escaleras Kusakabe se puso frente a él y el castaño intuyó que sería un noche muy larga.

—¿Se encuentra bien Sawada? — Tsuna asintió. — Por favor sígame. — aunque Tsuna le hubiera encantado negarse, tuvo que hacerlo.

Caminó detrás del alto chico hasta el cuarto piso y esta vez no se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina del prefecto sino de otra que ni había visto en sus anteriores visitas, no le sorprendía, el nunca le prestaba mucha atención a esas cosas. Frente a la puerta se sintió terriblemente nervioso ante la expectativa de ver a Hibari después de todos esos días, sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero lo hubiera preferido mas tarde. Mucho más tarde.

—Kyo-san lo espera. — estúpidamente se preguntó quién era "Kyo-san" luego recordó el nombre de Hibari era Kyoya.

—Bien. — dijo, y un segundo después cayó en cuenta que realmente vería al moreno.

Kusakabe giró sobre sus talones y dejó al menor solo, que frente a la puerta de madera se quedó como ido, sopesando la posibilidad esconderse en algún lugar de la escuela o irse o algo así. Un minuto más tarde suspiró, no había nada que hacer.

Sus nudillos golpearon un par de veces sin mucha fuerza y aun así la puerta cedió, solo había estado arrimada al marco. Su corazón saltó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esa era la habitación del prefecto. Al ver la gran cama, lejos de pasar dentro, sus pies retrocedieron y un temblor general le pasó por cuerpo.

—Entra y cierra la puerta. — escuchó la voz de barítono de Hibari y sus músculos se tensaron.

Simplemente le hizo caso, él era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si corría, algo peor le pasaría, presentía que el azabache estaba esperando cualquier subversión para _castigarlo_. Estar en la habitación arreglada y con cierto aire de desuso del prefecto le hizo sentirse claustrofóbico, y para tranquilizarse repasó las salidas que tenía. Las ventanas estaban descartabas, saltar de un cuarto piso sería muy suicida y lo que quedaba era una puerta que suponía daba al baño, podría encerrarse allí.

Caminó y se encontró frente al mayor que estaba leyendo sobre un cómodo sillón individual de color morado oscuro de un cuero blando, nervioso de estar quieto ahí empezó a estrujar sus manos y mirar el piso. Hibari dejó el libro sobre una mesita a un lado y se quitó lo lentes dejándolos encima, se lamentó no haber prestado atención para ver cómo le quedaban y luego bufó por darse cuenta de algo tan ridículo en una situación así.

Supo que los ojos plateados le miraban y se concentró en la pared para obligarse a no mirarlo, aún no estaba listo para estar bajo el escrutinio de Hibari. El castaño tuvo que quedarse en esa incómoda situación cerca de minuto y medio, que para él fueron horas.

—Me resultas algo familiar. — dijo el azabache y Tsuna ahora si le miró, se sorprendió al notar la posición relajada del prefecto cómodamente sentado.

—…¿Por qué? — preguntó estúpidamente y los ojos grises solo le miraron sin responder nada.

—Ya sabes sobre los anillos— cambió completamente de tema Hibari y Tsuna le escuchó atento. — ahora te diré nuestras reglas. — supuso que "nuestras" solo se refería a ellos dos, se limitó a asentir. — Mantente lejos de mí a menos que te llame. Tienes prohibido acercarte a cualquiera demasiado. Harás lo que te diga cuando te lo diga.

—¿Cuánto durara? — Tsuna se sorprendió de poder hablar calmadamente cuando por dentro se sentía desfallecer, se sentía completamente atado y eso era desesperante, más aún cuando sabía que no tenía posibilidades de escapar.

—Cuanto quiera. — le respondió simplemente y el castaño contestó impremeditadamente.

—Dijiste tres meses. — se quejó, los labios finos dibujaron una sonrisa torcida.

—Ahora eres mío; eso poco importa. — Tsuna hizo un mohín casi adorable en su aniñado rostro pero simplemente se quedó callado mirando a otro lado. — Ponte el pijama que está en la cama. — dijo luego de un tiempo, Tsuna primero miró al chico que volvía a tomar el libro y luego a la cama, efectivamente había un paquete cuadrado.

Ansioso de alejarse se dirigió allí y sacó del plástico lo que se suponía debía vestir, cuando lo estiró con las manos sus ojos se abrieron grandes, el supuesto pijama era un jodido vestido lleno de encajes y medio transparente. Sus manos lo soltaron como si quemara y girándose rápidamente sobre su talones e indignado fue hasta el sillón de Hibari.

—¡No voy a ponerme eso! — gritó, interrumpiendo la lectura, los ojos grises le miraron penetrantemente.

—Sí, te lo pondrás. — respondió calmadamente aunque parecía que en cualquier momento podría darle un golpe.

—No soy una mujer. — se quejó retrocediendo recelosamente y hablando en un decibelio más normal sonando dolido.

Hibari rodó los ojos, volvió a abandonar el libro sobre la mesa aunque se dejó puestas las gafas. Cuando se levantó Tsuna retrocedió otro par de pasos, ambos quedaron parados separados por casi un metro, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse, Tsuna se obligó a mantener sus ojos sobre los de Hibari en una inútil confrontación, tenía todas las de perder. El ambiente parecía ponerse cada vez más pesado y el castaño término vacilando desviando su mirada hacia el piso, en menos de un segundo su brazo fue capturado y arrojado a la cama como si no pesase nada.

Rebotó una vez en la blanda superficie y miró atónito a Hibari que se acercaba caminando lenta pero amenazantemente, todo lo que atinó hacer fue a contraer las piernas y retroceder un poco sobre al centro del colchón.

—No lo eres, y no me importa. — fue lo que dijo, Tsuna apenas fue capaz de tragar mientras miraba los ojos mercurio que les produjo miedo. — Te lo pondrás, por las buenas o por las malas Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El castaño se sintió asfixiado y se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración, Hibari no se movió de enfrente suyo, mirándolo controladoramente desde arriba sin una pisca de compasión. Tsuna comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta quedar sentado de rodillas y empezó a desvestirse con manos temblorosas. Sorprendentemente no quería llorar, ni salir corriendo, ni patalear o llamar a su madre ¡quería golpear a Hibari por meterse con alguien que sabía que podía controlar como se le diera la gana! El moreno lo miró hasta que comenzó con los botones de su camisa, se giró y volvió al sillón tomando el libro de paso.

Tsuna siguió con lo suyo, agradeciendo mentalmente poder hacerlo sin el escrutinio de los ojos hieráticos, gracias a eso lo hizo más rápido ¿para qué retrasarlo? Con cada prenda que se quitaba y doblaba, parecía perder su sensibilidad emocional, porque cuando tuvo que ponerse la ridícula prenda ya ni le importaba lo ridículo que podría verse.

Una vez todo en su lugar, la ropa doblada en una esquina de la cama él se quedó con ese baby doll allí sin hacer nada, arrodillado mirando hacia donde estaba Hibari que no le daba un céntimo de atención, no sabía si agradecer eso o indignarse. Decidió solo callarse y acomodarse en la cómoda cama. Luego de lo que le pareció casi una hora empezó a sentir frio por su precario vestuario, así que se hizo una bolita no queriendo remover las sabanas por las dudas y de aburrimiento se quedó dormido.

Su sueño era ligero, para empezar porque la luz le molestaba, no estaba en su cama e instintivamente se sentía amenazado. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un peso a su lado y vio la espalda desnuda y pálida de Hibari, sus músculos se contrajeron de la impresión y luego se quedó mirando su piel. El prefecto era atlético, sus músculos se notaban bien perfilados bajo la fina piel y hasta notaba cada vertebra de la columna, el repentino deseo de pasar sus dedos por ahí le asustó. No tanto por lo que podría hacer el azabache si no porque recordó que Hibari le gustaba y eso era algo que no entendía.

A pesar de que fuera apuesto ¿Cómo podría gustarle alguien tan detestable? De nuevo pensó que era masoquista pero esta vez no se rio, solo se quedó mirando expectante al azabache que parecía inmóvil.

—Tapate herbívoro. — dijo la voz de barítono que le resonó en los oídos después de tanto silencio.

Cuando se sentó recordó lo que llevaba puesto y tuvo un pinchazo de vergüenza, solo suspiró, era inútil hacer algo ahora, con simple resignación se hizo a un lado y entre en las mantas disfrutando del calor de las sabanas por haber estado acostado sobre ellas, tanto que se fregó la mejilla con las frazadas, no había notado que su cuerpo estaba tan frio.

Tan lento como acostumbraba ser cayó en cuenta de que dormiría ahí, miró a Hibari que casualmente le estaba inspeccionando y tragó gordo, se sentía como desnudo y precariamente escondido en algún lugar público, cómo le hubiese encantado hacerse invisible. Lamentablemente eso era físicamente imposible así que solo se tapó hasta la nariz, hubiera sido demasiado ridículo hacerlo hasta la frente.

Su cuerpo se contrajo en un saltito cuando Hibari se aproximo hacia él, apoyándose en una de sus manos, al lado de su cabeza. Tsuna atinó a cerrar con fuerza los ojos tratando de ignorar como la mano fría del moreno pasaba por su rostro bajando las sabanas y en el recorrió acariciaba su clavícula desnuda, lo que sin duda le hizo abrirlos fue la respiración sobre sí encontrándose con el chico imposiblemente cerca de su rostro.

Fue besado por segunda vez ese día y definitivamente prefería esos labios.

Su cabeza trabajó sorprendentemente rápido en ese momento. A él le gustaba Hibari Kyoya y con eso no quería decir que le agradaba, no, para nada, aún había una parte de él que quería golpearlo. Lo que le gustaba era como le hacía sentir, aquello denominando _química_ _sexual_. Su mente se dividió cuando pensó eso, una parte estaba indignada de saberse tan superficial, otra quería aprovecharlo justificándose en que debía agradecer de que su _dueño _era el azabache y no otro, eso sí hubiera sido inaguantable. Todo lo procesó tan rápido que se mareó y sus manos se prendieron inconscientemente de la piel pálida. Como si eso hubiera sido una invitación, el azabache apoyó su peso sobre Tsuna acalorando más ese beso que el castaño respondió.

Si Hibari quería algo de él, él tomaría todo lo que podía también. Sería una venganza estúpida, en realidad ni siquiera podía considerarse una, pero algo era algo.

Imaginarse a sí mismo besando a alguien sobre una cama que no le pertenecía le fue una escena conocida pero indescifrable ¿en qué otra ocasión pudo haber hecho algo como eso? El sentimiento obsesivo detrás de ese pensamiento le puso incomodo y para colmo el prefecto había pasado de sus labios al cuello. Mirando el techo casi ni sentía los labios finos por estarse concentrando en el extraño déjà vu. En algún momento Hibari se alzó sobre sus brazos para mirarlo, y esa posición le dio otro pinchazo en la memoria.

—La próxima vez que alguien te ataque muestra el anillo, para eso está. — fue lo que dijo y a Tsuna le sonó a un ligero enfado.

Él asintió y las uñas de Hibari se pasaron por su piel por donde estaban las marcas del rubio, sentirse un objeto marcado no le disgustó y decidió no darle vueltas al asunto. El moreno se había girado y entrado a las sabanas quedando a espaldas del aletargado chico. La luz se apagó con un click y esa noche durmió muy mal, no fue capaz de moverse y la posición en la que estaba le era incomoda, nunca dormía boca arriba y le asustaba la reticencia que podría tener el colchón si se movía, Hibari como se acostó se quedó, y él quién sabe cuánto tiempo después de eso se durmió.

El sueño que tuvo era más bien una pesadilla incomprensible, solo sobre una cama de sabanas blancas sus ojos fueron vendados y el olor de ese trozo de tela suave era asfixiantemente dulce, a jazmines, y a pesar de eso estaba completamente seguro de que _ese_ era el olor de los muertos. De alguna forma supo que estaba por ser enterrado y el pánico del abandono y morir asfixiado por la tierra, transformó la linda habitación blanca en una prisión. Quiso escapar pero el agua inexplicable que le llegaba hasta las rodillas le hacía todo pesado y difícil, exasperantemente lento y el olor a los jazmines le mareaba. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose le despertó y suspiró de alivio cuando vio la luz de la ventana y la habitación vacía.

Se volvió a dormir sin sueños.

·#·

Hibari había despertado cuando los rayos del sol habían dejado de ser los frívolos de la mañana, se preguntó porque estaba durmiendo más a la derecha de lo acostumbrado, y luego recordó a su esclavo, le miró y verlo dormido le pareció una imagen excepcionalmente frágil… y a él le gustaban las cosas frágiles, gustaba de verlas, protegerlas, tocarlas y _romperlas_.

Como todo el mundo, Hibari tenía un gusto especifico para las cosas y para las personas. Su preferencia sobre las cosas era intrascendental pero cualquiera podía darse una idea al ver al severo y recto chico que seguía sus propias reglas. Sobre las personas, algunos les gustan los rubios, otros los altos; a él, allá por la infancia había decidido que le gustaban _los frágiles_, específicamente aquellos inocentes con ojos y cabellos oscuros pero delicados. El porqué era indescifrable para él, tal vez era por _ella_ pero eso era muy viejo para removerlo y de cualquier forma carecía de importancia.

Sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi, había decidido que le gustaba en cuanto lo vio, era el etíope de su gusto, y habiendo estado en Namimori desde principios de secundaria baja, poco le importaba ya que fuera un hombre, además el castaño entraba en esa sub-categoría de los seres humanos que podía llamar andróginos y verlo así, con ese delicado ropaje de encajes y velos, solo remarcaba más lo transformable que sería el chico. Varios que conocía morirían por ponerle un anillo y tener un remplazo de fémina, pero él había ganado, y competitivo y avasallador como era, esa era una gran satisfacción.

De repente tuvo unas terribles ganas de _desfogarse_ con el chico durmiendo delante de él y se contuvo, no que le importara despertar a Sawada con un asalto sexual, si no fuera porque ya debería estar vistiéndose y saliendo de ahí, lo habría hecho, los sábados por la mañana eran perfectos para atrapar a esos que decidían no volver a sus habitaciones por la noche.

Con una sonrisa sobre la expectativa de "morderlos hasta la muerte" se incorporó, duchó y vistió sin hacer ruido, listo para salir se acercó una vez más a la cama y ver a Tsuna tan sumamente quieto le hizo compararlo con una muñeca; se veía tan _rompible_ y le infló el ego ver la marca que hicieron sus dientes sobre la cremosa piel.

Sin duda se divertiría mucho con ese chico.

* * *

><p>Yeah, otro capítulo y espero haber dejado más claro como se ven cada uno. A Tsuna no le gusta de "querer" o algo así Hibari, es pura química y eso a los 15 es más que suficiente para dar vuelta tu vida. La razón por la que aclare sus sentimientos tan rápidos es porque me <em>jode<em> tanto histeriqueo de hipocresías emocionales, decidí cambiar el patrón y dejarlo más directo.

Ahora voy a explicar sobre "los anillos que cuelgan del cuello", sobre eso me refería a anillos pasados atreves de una cadena de cuello. Byakuran dio a entender que esas personas eran amantes con su "…muy cercanos" algunos prefieren decirle "amigo con beneficios" también.

Para los que no se dieron cuenta esta historia no será un mar de arcoíris y sonrisas ¿Cómo podría? está bien que a mi estilo no le va la súper-carga emocional negativa pero no puedo ignorar el trasfondo de la historia, claro que tratare de darle sus buenos momentos, a todos nos gustan, pero no esperen algo como "Chica problemática"

¿Alguna teoría sobre el sueño de Tsuna, sobre el "ella" de Hibari? Soy todo ojos para leerlo.

Espero les gusto porque estoy muy nerviosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:** KHR Amano Akira los personajes no son míos y esta historia no tiene mas remuneración que sus comentarios.

**~Tu esclavo~**

·4·

Tsuna volvió a despertarse y medio dormido buscó su teléfono, había caído junto con su ropa a los pies de la cama y a esa hora - las 10 de la mañana-, si se apuraba podría llegar al desayuno, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre, sabía que la sensación que tenía en el estomago le imposibilitaría comer así que no se apuró en sacarse esa ridícula prenda y vestirse con el uniforme semanal.

Solo se puso la camisa y los pantalones y luego se quedó mirando el cuarto, la cama desarreglada le causaba una impresión dolorosa en la mente que, a su vez, punzaba en su estomago; así que la arregló pulcramente como nunca lo había hecho con la suya propia, cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que la falta de objetos personales del prefecto le daba el aire despersonalizado de una habitación de hotel ¿Qué decía eso de su personalidad? Prefería no analizarlo. Prefería no pensar, sabía que tenía un pasamiento muy _peligroso _a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tomo su bléiser y salió de allí furtivamente hasta su habitación, agradeciendo cruzarse con alumnos lo suficiente dormidos y/o desentendidos para no notar su ropa y llegó hasta la seguridad de su cuarto que le se antojó hermosa, impenetrable y calidad, hasta podría compararlo con las piernas de su madre.

Se pasó todo el día durmiendo y llenando de nada su mente… juegos, comics, libros basura y más juegos. Todo hasta que decidió ducharse.

Cundo se vio en el espejo de medio cuerpo sobre el lava-manos no pudó contener uno de sus "hiees", que salió con verdadero horror. Sobre su cuello, más bien donde este se unía a los hombros y del lado derecho tenía una resaltante y violácea marca, un chupón a leguas. Para colmo unas marquitas estaban salpicadas alrededor y sobre todo eso dos arañazos. Con sobresalto y parsimonia se pasó los dedos sobre la piel ¿en qué momento Hibari le había atacado tan violentamente que ni lo sintió? Evidentemente algo le sucedía cuando estaba con el prefecto porque cada vez se desconocía más a sí mismo.

_Jajajajaja_

Tsuna se tensó cuando le _pareció_ escuchar una risa de burla, sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la ducha. Esa noche Yamamoto no pasó, gracias a dios porque no sabía cómo esconder esas marcas, y se durmió tardísimo no volviendo a escuchar nada extraño. Pero sí tuvo pesadillas, unos brazos protectores en la oscuridad se convirtieron en brasas que le surcaban quemándole y el olor a jazmín no le dejaba respirar, tras solo haber dormido tres horas fue el primero que bajó a desayunar -a las seis de la mañana- habiendo encontrado espontáneamente su apetito mientras caminaba de lado a lado de su habitación buscándole sentido, él nunca había tenido esos sueños pero le traían esa sensación de déjà vu imposible de ignorar.

Mientras pensaba volvió a detestar a Hibari echándole toda la culpa, hasta que recordó a su padre y ahora él sí que tuvo toda la culpa, absolutamente toda.

Dejó el comedor ignorando el "Yoh" de Yamamoto que sin duda vio la marca en el cuello del chico, aunque había remitido un poco y estaba medio tapada con el cuello de una camisa. Subió de nuevo a su cuarto con aire ausente y serio, las ansias de venganza asentadas en la mente, sin duda tenía que hacer algo con ambos bastardos o terminaría enloqueciendo. El comentario de "ya estás loco" que le devolvió su mente fue fácilmente ignorado mientras cavilaba, su padre podía esperar, y de cualquier forma Hibari le tomaría su esfuerzo y tiempo por ahora.

El azabache tenía una coraza impenetrable tanto emocional como físicamente, pero él estaba decidido, se sentía como si tuviera petróleo en las venas, más que humano, una maquina con un propósito fijo y determinado: descubrir/utilizar/vengar. Así comenzó una semana de aparente normalidad en la que de nuevo Hibari no apareció más que en comentarios del tipo "Sí, Hibari los hizo mierda con sus tonfas cuando los vio y…". Los primeros días de la semana había llevado una bufanda y aparentado tener enferma la garganta, luego las marcas casi ni se notaron y su silencio de "estoy enfermo cof cof" terminó, ya podía empezar a averiguar sobre el prefecto.

No fue muy decepcionante no encontrar nada porque ya se lo había esperado. El único que supo decirle algo de trascendencia que no fueran increíbles historias sobre como aterrorizaba a los estudiantes y sus épicas peleas fue Byakuran, podía apostar que el albino sabía aún más, pero con lo que le dijo, le había dejado tan impresionando que no pudo hablar, y de poder hacerlo se hubiera reído hasta el cansancio.

—Hibari... no sé mucho. — había dicho cuando Tsuna le preguntó un jueves en las escaleras que iban al primer piso del dormitorio. —Él único que lo conocía bien era su _dueño_ pero se graduó hace cuatro años, desde ese momento el chico hace lo que se le da la gana, ayer…— y de ahí Tsuna no escuchó más, demasiado impresionado de imaginarse a Hibari Kyoya_ perteneciéndole _a alguien.

Imaginárselo haciendo lo que él había hecho fue el pensamiento más traumatizante, escabroso y doloroso que pasó por su mente jamás. Decidió nunca volver a pensar en eso, de cualquier forma carecía de utilidad y supuso que, como la gran mayoría, Hibari había sido tomado de improviso cuando estaba en su primer año y no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba.

Con los días que llevaba en Namimori sabía que la única forma de _esclavizar_ a alguien era conseguir ponerle el anillo de cualquier forma posible. Los novatos eran los incautos de preferencia, uno podía decirle "te lo regalo" se lo ponía y lo demás era historia, sobre un conocedor uno podía usar otras tácticas: la violencia y las apuestas eran las preferidas. Normalmente cuando alguien que ya tenía un anillo era _esclavizado, _el _dueño_ lo tomaba y guardaba/tiraba/lo que sea ¿no sería raro que un esclavo tuviera un esclavo?

Sobre los anillos que algunos llevaban colgándole de cadenitas en el cuello aún no sabía mucho, poco le importaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en su plan de venganza improvisado y estancado por el momento. Pero sin duda le interesaban los dos anillos que llevaba Sasagawa Riohey, si fuese cualquier otra persona pensaría que salía con dos chicos y lo hubiera dejado, pero eso era difícil en el caso del peligris – hasta se le hacía difícil imaginárselo en una relación normal con una chica-.

Entre su venganza y el tema de los anillos se podía decir que se estaba divirtiendo, por lo menos no se aburría, tenía mucho que ver aquí y allá entre estudiantes y profesores, ignorantes incautos que eran tomados desprevenidamente, el comité impartiendo su anarquía bajo el mando de Hibari que les dejaba hacer lo que querían, algunas manos entrelazadas furtivamente que le dejaban con un sabor agridulce y sobre todo eso, como un bonito papel de regalo que lo disimulaba todo, su amistad con los chicos de su grupo y los buenos ratos que compartían.

Claro que cuando menos se lo esperaba, se encontró en un shock por información que hubiese preferido ignorar.

Toda la semana había pasado con una maraña de nerviosismo, los primeros días gracias a la _linda_ marca que había dejado el prefecto en su cuerpo, y luego a la impresión de la información dada por Byakuran, le costó todo un día lograr que su cabeza no repasase el escabroso pensamiento masoquistamente y convencerse de que no servía para nada. Tal vez sí, pero él no iba caer tan bajo como el de una hipócrita extorsión.

Así había llegado el sábado y pasado de largo sin señas de Hibari, Tsuna había esperado toda la tarde a la mínima pista de Kusakabe – porque no creía que el moreno se dignara a buscarlo –y cuando fue la hora de la cena y no tuvo noticias se sintió eufórico, podía celebrar el tener una semana más o menos normal desde que había llegado. Ese día se quedó todo el tiempo que pudo con los chicos de su dormitorio –Yamamoto, Gokudera, Irie, Sasagawa, Lambo y algunos otros que conocía de vista. Cerca de las once o pasadas, no recordaba, Lambo tuvo la suicida idea de ir a la habitación de alguno y seguir allí de juerga y hasta había ofrecido su reserva de licor con la condición de que luego le pagasen.

Así, Tsuna fue empujado por Yamamoto y Riohey que estaban encantados por la idea mientras él se moría del miedo y los nervios de que Hibari apareciera y les mordiera a todos hasta la muerte _y el más allá_. Gokudera le había acompañado con su cara de mala leche perpetua y a Irie lo empujaron también, el pobre pelirrojo se veía peor que Tsuna.

La habitación elegida había sido la de Bovino, que parecía tener una mal sana obsesión con los estampados de vacas, porque tenía desde un cuero que hacía de alfombra hasta un cubre camas. Todos se sentaron en el piso y Lambo empezó a sacar botellas de licores blancos escondida de entre caja de zapatos.

—Pobre el día que Hibari te inspeccione. — dijo Yamamoto entre risas.

—Se va a cansar a la mitad, tiene más pares de zapatos que mi madre y mi hermana juntas. — agregó Riohey, y Tsuna no pudo evitar reírse contagiado de la hilaridad de los demás.

La primera botella de vodka pasó boca por boca y cuando el castaño la tuvo en las manos se la quedó mirando, y luego les dio un vistazo a los demás. Nadie le miraba y eso le alivio un poco, todos seguían con lo suyo así que si hacía una estupidez esperaba no llamar mucho la atención.

Efectivamente cuando probó el licor tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de escupirlo, suerte que lo hizo porque enfrente suyo estaba Gokudera nada menos y no quería saber lo que le haría si le escupía a la cara. Se tragó el líquido ardiente que cayó pesado en su estomago y le dio la botella a Irie que estaba a su lado.

La botella fue pasando y después de beber dos veces Tsuna sentía la garganta lo suficientemente adormilada como para tragarse el liquido con más dignidad. A su vez, la conversación pasó de cosas cotidianas a sus anécdotas personales, hasta que media botella mas tarde y cuando el filtro verbal de todos estaba desconectados Lambo dijo.

—¿Qué piensan de los anillos? — el tema tabú tuvo poca impresión y Yamamoto se hincó de hombros.

—Una idiotez, no le veo el propósito.

—Para mí es divertido al _extremo_. — todos se quedaron mirando al boxeador, más que conocedores de la extraña situación que colgaba de su cuello.

—¿Y por qué tienes dos anillos, cabeza de césped? — medio arrastró las palabras Gokudera, Tsuna supo que aunque no lo parecía estaba tan borracho como ellos. Todos lo amaron por haber preguntado.

—Es porque Kouyou Aoba y yo competimos una vez a la semana, el que gana se queda con los anillos. — explicó animadamente.

— Aoba ¿del dormitorio B? — quiso saber Irie y Riohey asintió.

Así que la extraña relación de boxeador solo era una competición más para él con otro conocido miembro del club de boxeo, el único según sabía que podía hacerle frente a Sasagawa. En su ebriedad Tsuna se puso feliz por su senpai que salía con alguien similar a él.

—Un idiota para otro idiota. — escuchó mascullar a Gokudera que en ese momento tenia la botella y Yamamoto se le tiro rodeándole con un brazo los hombro.

—Oh vamos Gokudera, el amor es el amor. — dijo feliz el peli plateado que en ese momento estaba bebiendo se derramo el transparente pero oloroso liquido sobre el cuello que bajo por la ropa.

—¡Mira lo que me haces hacer friki del beisbol! — gritó tan ruidoso como siempre y el chico de ojos pardos solo se rio, todos estaban pendientes –disimuladamente –de cómo interactuaban esos dos, íntimos e ignorando a los demás.

Tsuna vio como esos dos "discutían", más bien solo lo hacia Gokudera mientras Yamamoto parecía acercarse distraídamente hasta que lo tuvo envuelto y sin posibilidades de que escape. Los ojos verdes le miraron ceñudamente, mientras que la expresión que tenía Yamamoto, el halo de seriedad que desprendían sus ojos hizo que Tsuna prestara suma atención a la escena. El silencio de pronto resonó pero lo ignoraron y Yamamoto y Gokudera tenían los labios pegados, besándose como solo con práctica se logra. Los ojos caramelos no se podía apartar de la escena, bueno, nadie podía, hasta que la risita de Lambo los detuvo haciéndoles recordar de pronto que no estaba solos.

—Vaya, y yo que creía que Gokudera estaba libre. — bromeó mientras el peliplata se dicaba a matarlo con los ojos.

El beisbolista metió una de sus manos por cuello de la camisa del peliplata y saco una cadena con un anillo colgado.

—Es mío. — dijo con una media sonrisa ganándose un codazo de Gokudera y Tsuna al fin salió del trance.

Cuando había visto la intima escena, porque aunque había sido solo un beso él se sentía como… indiscreto viéndola, todo su cuerpo se había tensado y un agradable cosquilleo se instaló en su estomago. Sin duda Yamamoto y Gokudera se veían bien juntos, y un recóndito lugar de su mente se preguntó si él se veía igual con Hibari. Desecho el pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que estar por lo menos impresionado –como mínimo – y para nada lo estaba, solo hipnotizado y lo atribuyo al alcohol.

—Por cierto, Tsuna, ¿ese anillo es de Hibari? — ahora él estaba bajo todas las miradas y de nuevo se puso duro, como esperando un golpe. Su aletargada y sincera mente le obligó a asentir. Por la curva que hicieron los labios de Yamamoto supo que no le agradó la respuesta. —¿Cuándo sucedió? — Tsuna tuvo que reunir a todas sus neuronas para contestar.

—Eh… el día siguiente que llegue aquí. — de alguna manera supo que el chico se estaba lamentando no haberle dicho nada. —No te preocupes. —decidió decir, él estaba más que feliz con ser amigo de Yamamoto y le regalo una sonrisa sincera, en ningún momento culpó al chico, eso solo había sido su mala suerte y el mismo prefecto había dicho que hubiera usado cualquier escusa para tomarlo.

—¡Sawada es un tipo duro! ¡Únete al club de boxeo! — el extraño ambiente se fue y todos comenzaron a reír, hasta Gokudera.

—Y, Bovino ¿De quién es ese anillo? — dijo perspicazmente Yamamoto.

—¡De nadie! — los otros cinco se miraron.

—Para mí que es de Reborn. — dijo Tsuna, completamente seguro de sí mismo.

—¡Al extremo! — apoyó Riohey, y Lambo trató de negarlo de mil formas hasta que una de manos morenas y fuerte de Yamamoto atrapo su muñeca.

Mientras el chico se resistía Takeshi le quito el anillo y busco en su lado interior el nombre del dueño, todos los anillos llevaban gradado un nombre, o mejor dicho un apellido, de ahí que podían heredarlo de sus padres. Como decía Lambo el anillo no tenía ningún nombre, solo la silueta de una lagartija y Yamamoto terminó devolviéndosela.

—Abusador. — le acusó y Yamamoto solo se rió.

—Ya deberíamos volver. — comento Irie que había estado como espectador.

—Ah no. — dijo un convencido Riohey y casi sonaba indignado. — ¿de quién es ese anillo Irie Shoichi?

—Es por las buenas o por las malas. — dijo Gokudera y siguiendo el juego Yamamoto se sonó los dedos preparándolos para el ataque.

Al pelirrojo le costó casi un minuto tomar el valor de decirlo, con resignación y sonrojado dijo:

—De Byakuran-san.

—Creo que él entraría entre los peores diez dueños. — dijo Lambo y cuando todos le miraron curioso continuo. —¿Qué? Fuuta hizo un ranking.

—¿Y quienes serian? — pregunto desinteresadamente Gokudera, como siempre que le hablaba al italiano.

—del 10 al 1 serían: Supervi Squalo, Zakuro, Rasiel, Belphegor, Leoneli Vendice, Mukuro Rokudo, Byakuran Gesso, Hibari Kyoya, Xanxus Vongola y… err, esos.

—¡Hey! Falta uno. — señalo Gokudera.

—Bueno, conté mal.

Tsuna no le prestó mucha atención a esa discusión entre Gokudera y Lambo. Algunos nombrados le habían sonado conocidos, mientras otros en lo absoluto. Aun recordaba a Xanxus y su pelea con Squalo así que reconoció a esos dos, un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda al revivir su encuentro. También con Belphegor, y agradeció no haber visto ni un pelo de él en toda la semana. Cuando dijo "Hibari" simplemente miró hacia otro lado, esperando que su rostro no delatase nada.

Pero había un nombre que le quedo resonando en los oídos y se preguntó donde había escuchado "Leoneli Vendice", pasaron los minutos y no llegó a nada, así que cuando todos se hubieron levantado, deshecho el pensamiento y salió con los demás rumbo a su habitación.

Gokudera e Irie fueron los primeros en doblar y viéndolos caminar de espalda se dio cuenta de lo borracho que estaba el pelirrojo y como Gokudera tuvo que sostenerlo más de una vez, esperaba que llegasen enteros a su habitación. Luego Riohey subió las escaleras con una carrera, y se dio cuenta de que su personalidad era inmodificable y probablemente no se emborracharía ni con acetona. Yamamoto se despidió y él se fue hasta su puerta con el número 27 en la puerta, se quitó la ropa dejándola desparramada por el piso y se acostó, esa noche durmió como un bebe.

Lastima el dolor de cabeza del otro día.

Se levantó, sobre las once, y de ahí hasta la hora del almuerzo vomitó unas dos veces, pero pasó por alto la resaca, ese día almorzó una liviana sopa y juró nunca más volver a beber ¡ni siquiera podía oler alcohol etílico, hacía que le diera vueltas el estomago! Por cierto, no vio a ninguno de los chicos en el comedor, y se dio cuenta de que era por ser muy tarde.

No es recomendable ir a un lugar lleno de gente –y de ruido –cuando tu cabeza quiere estallar. Había comido y salido casi corriendo a su habitación a enclaustrarse y dormir muchas horas en un sueño incomodo dolorido por su malestar general, recién para las seis de la tarde fue capaz de levantarse, y tuvo la espontanea necesidad de hacer algo útil.

Decidió que se encargaría de la tarea de historia de la profesora Luce y se pasó unas cuantas horas preparando el resumen sobre la historia del gobierno de los pasados cincuenta años. Admitía que de vez en cuando era agradable hacer ese tipo de tareas en donde solo debes estar atento y mantenerte escribiendo. Fue una buena distracción para su cabeza, ni se acordó de Hibari, ni del beso de sus amigos, ni de nada problemático.

Pero como era él y la felicidad siempre termina, cerca de las nueve, un par de minutos antes de la cena, unos golpecitos en la puerta le distrajeron de su última revisión antes de terminar sus deberes. La formalidad con la que sonaron descartó a cualquiera de sus amigos.

—Hibari-san te espera. — fue lo que le dijo el chico que vestía un gakuran del comité disciplinario, y luego se fue.

Tsuna se quedó en la puerta, maldiciendo a Hibari por haberle ilusionando al no aparecer en toda la semana, se rascó la nuca cuando comprendió que simplemente tenía que ir, y decidió retrasarlo un poco más dándose una ducha.

Así, un pulcro y limpio Tsuna llegá hasta el cuarto piso pasando a la carrera el trecho que era tercero –ellos sí que le habían traumado –y supuso que por la hora debía ir a la oficina, luego de tocar tímidamente un serio Kusakabe le abrió, y en un murmullo le dijo que se dirigiera al sofá quedándose allí, mirando al serio prefecto detrás del escritorio y a Kusakabe cerca de la cafetera.

Se preguntaba para qué lo quería Hibari, y se encontró menos nervioso que anteriormente, más que nervioso se sentía incomodo en una situación en la que no sabía qué más hacer además de comportarse como un mueble. Así que sin hacer nada más que pasar sus ojos sistemáticamente de un lugar a otro, vio como Kusakabe ponía una taza de café enfrente de él, que luego de un momento decidió tomarlo.

Dejando divagar su mente por un momento sintió el leve click de la puerta, y no necesitó virar el rostro para saber que el vicepresidente se había ido, aunque casi había intercambiado más palabras con Hibari que con Kusakabe, su presencia siempre era una seguridad de que el moreno se comportaría indiferente con él. Mentalmente comenzó una cuenta regresiva hasta que Hibari se dignara hablarle, no sabía si estaba ansioso porque le hablase o nervioso de lo que pudiera suceder.

Ahora que lo pensaba, una parte de él mendigaba por atención de Hibari.

—Quítate lo de arriba. —eso le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Alzó los ojos para ver al azabache, su mentón estaba sostenido por sus dedos entrelazados y como siempre la expresión era impertérrita. Tsuna despotricó mentalmente por el chico y su jodido carácter indescifrable _¿En qué piensa cuando me mira así?...¿Qué quiere realmente?_ Supo que debía apurarse, a pesar de la inexpresividad del chico, que solo lo miraba tranquilamente, y sentía como si se estuviese llevando una cuenta regresiva para acatar la orden.

Se incorporó y se quitó la camisa desabrochada que llevaba sobre una remera de mangas largas, supuso que también debía quitarse eso y lo hizo. El golpe del aire directo con su piel le erizo los cabellos de los brazos y mantuvo los ojos lejos del escritorio.

_En serio, Hibari-san debe buscarse mejores pasatiempos…_ pensó con cinismo y luego de quedarse un momento parado se sentó.

Lejos de cohibirle, la desnudez le dio cierto valor, un peso en las extremidades que le hacía no temblar ni querer huir o esconderse, se acomodó como quería, con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo en el respaldo y se puso a inspeccionar alrededor. A diferencia del cuarto de Hibari su oficina sí estaba personalizada, supuso que era porque pasaba más tiempo ahí que en cualquier otro lugar.

_Adicto al trabajo._ Llegó a la conclusión, su mente mutando en una rama de pensamientos ordenados y fríos.

Miró un poco más y se encontró con algo que le desconcertó ¿había acaso algo mas ilógico que una jaula sin puertas? Estaba medio escondida a un lado del librero y parecía de aquellas que usualmente contendría un pajarito caro y pequeño.

Hubiese seguido con su inspección pero Hibari se había levantado y rodeado el escritorio, acercándose sin apuro al sofá. Tsuna le miró medio inexpresivamente, con sus ojos un cuarto entrecerrados, todo el trayecto hasta que estuvo enfrente del castaño.

El prefecto estaba levemente sorprendido, más bien cautivado, sobre los cambios que siempre tenía el chico. Desde su primer encuentro había pasado de una obediencia irrefutable a, ahora, una frialdad digna de Hibari Kyoya ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tenía idea, pero le divertía, era interesante ver con qué se encontraría cada vez que lo _atacaba_.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — definir la pregunta fue difícil hasta para Tsuna.

Hibari le miró desde arriba y se encontró con dos grandes ojos caramelos que le miraban sin ningún temor, tuvo la seguridad que si le daba una cacheteaba el chico le sonreiría con suficiencia, deshecho esa extraña imagen mental.

—¿Por qué debería contestarte? — los hombros menudos y estrechos se contrajeron y cayeron.

Tsuna quiso preguntarle sobre el que había sido su dueño, en ese momento en que sus emociones se habían metido en una caja de pandora, solo le quedaba un retazo de curiosidad, pero no preguntó. Ambos quedaron en silencio y Hibari pensó que el castaño no podía sentir la densidad de tal, eso le cabreo un poco ¿desde cuándo él sentía algo que otra persona podía pasar por alto? ¿Más aún cuándo ése era un herbívoro patético que le pertenecía?

Hibari se alejó unos pasos y le ordenó que se levantara, luego de una mirada de ojos caramelos Tsuna lo hizo y allí fue el azabache quien se sentó en otro puesto del sofá, los ojos mercurio miraron a Tsuna que estaba distrayéndose con el escritorio y tomando su brazo al alcance lo guió hasta su regazo, reticente el chico se terminó de sentar sin apoyar todo su peso y echándose hacia atrás, Hibari observó el pecho plano, los pezones rosados y las costillas pegadas a la piel; Sawada Tsunayoshi era casi raquítico y su fragilidad le exalto el corazón. Lejos de la cualquier compasión era una morbosa excitación.

A él le gustaban las cosas frágiles, las cosas rompibles. Empujarlas lentamente hasta un precipicio… y sus manos que estaba paseándose hasta las caderas, se metieron por los túneles que dejaban sus huesos y la delgadez contra la ropa. Vio que su marca había desaparecido de la piel volviendo a ser inmaculada y si no hubiera sido ir demasiado lejos, lo habría marcado permanentemente.

Tsuna tuvo la seguridad de que a Hibari le gustaba como a él, simple y llanamente era algo físico, sofocante y dulce que hacia fácil ignorar cualquier contexto. Sus manos estaban sobre el sillón pero hubieran estado encantadas de pasearse por lo botones blanco perla de la camisa del prefecto. Sus ojos miraban el pecho que subía y bajaba acompasadamente y sin apuro, y trató de mantener el suyo igual, lástima que las manos frías le estaban dificultando eso. Cada roce le hacía tensar los músculos debajo de la piel.

Los labios se apoyaron en los suyos y Tsuna cerrando los ojos también apagó su racionalidad, sin duda no quería su conciencia metida con lo que iba a suceder ahí, ya suficiente tendría con ella luego.

Hibari pasó de poner una distancia controladora entre sus dos cuerpos polarizados, a pegarse contra la piel descubierta del castaño y sus huesos que le parecieron de cristal. Algo entre el temple que mostraba el chico y la fragilidad que veía en todo su cuerpo –como las delgadas muñecas que estaban sobre sus hombros o el cuello que se arqueaba bajo sus labios –le encendida incomparablemente con una necesidad irracional de apoderarse de ese cuerpo antes de que se transforme en cenizas y se escurriera de entre sus manos.

Nunca nada le había parecido tan superfluo y delicado ¿había algo más hermoso para él?

Manejar el cuerpo dulce y aromatizado con jabón de Tsuna había sido como trabajar con pinzas. Sus dedos blancos primero habían recorrido cada rincón de piel cálida mientras volvía a marcar el cuello, todos sus sentidos se llegaban con algún retazo de sensualidad inocente: los jadeos, los saltos, los moretones que salían después de despegar su boca; todo era un despilfarre de sensibilidad y Hibari no podía estar más complacido, cada parte más sensible que la anterior.

Había pasado del cuello a la clavícula, luego a los pezones en besos y mordisco tortuosos que disfrutó sádicamente escuchando protestas incoherentes. Luego lo tumbó sin preámbulos y bajó más hasta el estomago que se alzaba arqueando la espalda entre más abajo iba. Cuando sus manos se tropezaron dedo con dedo buscando abrir el pantalón se dio cuenta de cuánto temblaban y de lo ansioso que estaba. Tuvo que separarse y cerrar los ojos respirando profundamente para después abrirlos y encontrarse con la invitadora escena de un chico sonrojado y dispuesto a su gusto bajo su cuerpo, y a pesar de eso, con una sonrisa suspicaz.

El atropellado pensamiento que tuvo es que Sawada sabía algo y eso le molesto, no era la perfecta muñeca que quería y le estaba mostrando sus deseos, sus debilidades. Tendría que castigarlo… pero eso sería después, ahora estaba siguiendo con pupilas dilatadas y unas manos famélicas y pequeñas bajar desde un roce en sus labios, pasando por su cuello hasta deshacerse de cada botón de su camisa.

Castigaría eso si no estuviera tan ansioso de probar como era la piel con piel. Él no era el único, la espalda arquead, buscando contacto, de Tsuna choco con su pecho y de nuevo besos demasiado salvajes llenaron sus bocas.

El resto fue quitarse la ropa, un enredo de extremidades y sonidos obscenos que a ninguno le importaba y nadie más escucho.

Se corrieron en ese lio de caricias y golpes, apretones y tallados; dejando dos cuerpo inertes, salvo por respiraciones estentóreas que se apagaron en uno minutos con la mortal necesidad de separarse y hacerse indiferentes el uno con el otro. Así, Hibari se levantó y se fue a un extremo tomando su camisa del suelo, Tsuna se sentó y pasó una mano por su cabello, era el más desnudo de los dos y no sabía por dónde comenzar a taparse, sus neuronas estaban demasiado desestabilizadas.

Agradeció que el moreno ni le mirase mientras él se daba tiempo a reaccionar, encontrado su lógica perdida hace tiempo. Se sentía incomodo y sucio después de tanto _ejercicio,_ y con la ropa encima, aunque tapó las evidencias, era aún más molesta.

También con la racionalidad llegaron las preguntas de _¿y ahora qué digo? _Y _¿Cómo me voy de aquí? ¿Sin invitación?. _Al final decidió actuar como se le dio la gana, de cualquier forma Hibari había vuelto a su estado de "ignoremos a Tsuna" así que se incorporó, caminó hasta la puerta y simplemente se fue.

Caminó tranquilamente, nadie se imaginaria que hace minutos había estado en una tormenta de desenfreno y pasión y la verdad, él ahora no quería pensar en eso. Su mente se mantenía rígidamente en un círculo seguro de pensamientos intrascendentales:

_¿Tengo las tareas para mañana?_

_¿Qué materias eran?_

_Oh mierda, tengo con Reborn._

_Sigo pensando que Lambo tiene algo con …_ corte_…_

_Debo aprender matemáticas, va ser un presupuesto importante comprarle siempre los resultados a Shoichi._

Y así siempre "cortando" cualquier posible desviación.

* * *

><p>¡hey! creo que ha pasado tiempo ¡lo siento muchísimo! pero no me maten, la culpa ya esta haciendo eso. Si escribo, porque no estoy estudiando; si estudio, porque dejo las actualizaciones de lado, equilibrar las actividades se me da muy mal.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

_Sly~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No es mío … bla bla bla, lo de siempre.

**Notas:** Le dedico el capitulo a _Bianchi-Gokudera25_ que con su comentario me recordó que tenía que actualizar.

**beta:** _Bosque-de-Viento_

**~Tu esclavo~**

·5·

Como ya se lo esperaba, luego de su encuentro con Hibari en la oficina del prefecto, el moreno volvió a ignorarle olímpicamente, exceptuando sus amigos los demás ni sospechaban que se conocían si quiera. No podía culparlos, hasta a él se le hacía difícil imaginarse a Hibari llevando una relación como esa con otra persona. También se le hacía difícil pensar en su propia relación, pero era por motivos completamente diferentes. Siempre que esos recuerdos le asaltaban se ponía ansioso, nervioso y con una terrible necesidad de enterrarlos, y en su lugar charlar un rato con Yamamoto o Lambo, con quienes más tenía en común.

También agradecía que nadie sospechara nada, hubiera sido un infierno pasearse por los pasillos escuchando murmullos. Aunque a veces se ponía paranoico, y cuando escuchaba una risita a su espalda espiaba solapadamente para comprobar que él no fuera causante de eso. Sin duda su relación con Hibari podía ser mucho peor, pero igual ya le estaba cobrando la psiquis, porque no solo por el día estaba intranquilo, vigilando que ningún miembro del Comité Disciplinario se le acercase, especialmente Kusakabe que era quien casi siempre le buscaba, o escuchando a medias lo que decían los demás para asegurarse de que su nombre estuviera lejos de los cotilleos. Además por las noches las cosas se complicaban, los sueños –mejor dicho pesadillas –seguían golpeándole esporádicamente, a veces las tenía y otras no recordaba lo que soñaba. Aún así, sus horas de sueños se habían vuelto muy intranquilas y entrecortadas, a veces dormía la noche entera pero al levantase sentía que hacía media hora se había acostado.

Estaba sin duda llegando a su límite. Su única esperanza eran las dos semanas de navidad donde volverían a sus hogares. Hasta entonces no podía escapa, ni siquiera podía tumbarse y regodearse de su miserable situación, debía verse animado y contento para no preocupar a nadie.

Como en ese momento que estaba tratando de tragar su comida del almuerzo como si realmente le gustase aunque le sabía a papel mojado en la boca, lo comparó a como cuando estaba resfriado, desabrido y casi le lastimaba al tragarlo; sabía que era solo él, nadie más se quejaba. Últimamente era así, ni siquiera tenía animo de comer chatarra con Lambo, y aunque al principio la comida le había parecido buena –aunque no se podía comparar con la de su madre –ahora apenas la tragaba.

Después de la comida fue un día de clases considerablemente normal y satisfactorio teniendo en cuenta que había tenido clases de matemáticas, y que los exámenes se acercaban. Tsuna anotó con su ilegible letra recordar comprar las respuestas a Irie y pensar como podía esconderlas para copiarlas en el examen. Se quedó el resto de las clases sopesando que era mejor: anotar las respuestas o memorizarlas, la segunda opción le era imposible, su memoria era prácticamente inexistente, si no fuera que el número de su cuarto era el "27" probablemente aún le costaría recordar donde dormía. Copiar las respuesta tampoco era muy fácil ¿Dónde las pondría para que Reborn y sus mil ojos invisibles no las vieran? Supuso que mejor hacer un clásico de las trampas y marcarlas con una pluma descompuesta en una hoja blanca, a menos que el profesor se acercase no las vería. Solo esperaba que no tuviera vista biónica, aunque sospecha que sí.

Pronto fue la hora de la cena y de nuevo se obligó a comer por lo menos la mitad de lo que le habían servido, pasó acompañado con Riohey por la lavandería para buscar algo más de ropa limpia y luego fue a su habitación con intenciones de no hacer nada que le costara mucho trabajo neuronal.

Se acostó temprano rogando poder deshacerse del cansancio acumulado los últimos días, y algún dios benevolente se lo concedió, antes de las once ya estaba roncando. Lamentablemente sufrió otra ronda de esas confusas pesadillas que le dejaban intranquilo hasta pasados minutos de despertase.

Esta vez, como siempre, era un lugar que hubiera pasado de agradable, blanco y cálido, si no tuviera esa odiosa sensación de estar siendo amenazado silenciosamente por un depredador al acecho. Había algo que se movía, pero lo hacía demasiado rápido para sus ojos pudieran seguirlo y un leve martilleo se escuchaba de la nada. Los minutos pasaban infinitos en su inconsciente hasta que se dio cuenta que ese ruido venia de más allá. De del mundo de los despiertos y sus ojos se abrieron cuando reaccionó.

En la completa y espesa oscuridad escuchó una vez más el _tic tic_ y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse al switch de la luz, sus ojos caramelos observaron todo paranoicamente buscando de donde provenía aquello, y cuando no encontró nada se tranquilizó y buscó más tranquilamente. Hizo falta un par de golpecitos más para darse cuenta de que venían del otro lado de la ventana. Se acercó y al correr las cortinas notó que una fina lluvia caía, de nuevo los golpecitos y vio a un pajarillo picoteando el vidrio. La abrió y lo dejó pasar, notando que temblaba, buscó algo y su camisa fue lo mejor que encontró para arroparlo. Sorprendentemente el animalito se dejó y Tsuna lo observó.

Él no era un experto en pájaros, pero podía intuir que se trataba de un canario por su plumaje amarrillo intenso. Era pequeño y daba ganas de apretujarlo de lo adorable que se veía anidando en la ropa del castaño. Tsuna se sentó en la silla del escritorio y lo siguió observando. Probablemente había comenzado a llover y lejos de su nido, quiso entrar por algunas de sus ventanas. Sonrió al pensar que lo había elegido.

El animalito comenzó a cantar y Tsuna se sorprendió al reconocer el himno de Namimori. Sin duda era un pájaro sobre dotado por lo bien que la entonaba, además, se la sabía completa –cosa que ni él hacía. Al rato de terminar solo pió y parecía iba a dormir. Dejando de observarlo Tsuna volvió a su cama, pero se quedó estático cuando escucho:

—Hibari. — se dio vuelta, y viendo con más pánico que asombro al ave. —Hibari. — repitió.

Tsuna se sentó en la cama mirando atónitamente al ave, que luego de decir el nombre del prefecto, se había removido y quedado dormido. La única explicación que se le ocurrió fue que el ave, así como sabía la canción seguramente de tanto escucharla, había prendido el nombre de Hibari porque era uno de los más repetidos. Suspiró repentinamente somnoliento y se echó sin cuidado quedando acostado en la cama, apago la luz y durmió.

Su despertador sonó, según Tsuna, demasiado pronto. Estaba por apagarlo y dormir unos minutos más que seguramente se extenderían, cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo que identifico como un trueno. A pesar de ser las siete, la habitación seguía bastante oscura y también se percató de la fuerte lluvia que ahora caía copiosamente. Ajustó el despertador para que sonase dentro de diez minutos y se volvió arropar. ¿Había algo más arrullador que el sonido de la lluvia en la mañana?

Obviamente ese día se le hizo tarde como de costumbre, y vistiéndose torpemente notó el ave recordando lo sucedido, se le había olvidado complemente, primero por estar muy dormido y luego por andar apurado. Supuso que lo mejor sería que se quedaría en su habitación, la lluvia no dejaría volar a un canario; y también se percató de que tendría que buscarle algo para comer. Decidió apurarse aún más, tenía muchas cosas que hacer esa mañana.

De alguna forma había logrado llegar a desayunar, o mejor dicho picar algo de su comida, y luego volver con una escusa mediocre a su habitación para dejarle unos pedacitos de pan picados minúsculamente al pajarillo que le miró con sus brillantes ojos negros. Él simplemente le sonrió y le acarició delicadamente con su dedo la cabeza, era un animalito de lo más adorable y se ganada su simpatía instantáneamente, tanto que olvidó que andaba corto de tiempo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y casi resbala en un momento llenándose de la sensación de vértigo al caer hacia atrás, pero unas manos en su espalda lo evitaron.

Al girarse se quedó petrificado mirando los ojos grises de Hibari, inexpresivo como siempre, no le saludo antes de separarse y seguir su camino. Los ojos caramelos buscaron testigos pero nadie estaba ya en los dormitorios para ese momento. Viendo el pasillo que había seguido el prefecto suspiró y continúo su camino hacia sus clases. A pesar de tomar un paraguas para llegar al edificio escolar, terminó empapado, porque los vientos cambiaban continuamente la dirección de la lluvia y además forcejeaban con el paraguas.

—Yo, Tsuna, no te vayas a resfriar. — fue el saludo de Yamamoto ni bien dejó su bolso sobre el pupitre. Le sonrió y se dejó caer en la silla.

—Unos días de vacaciones con certificado médico no estarán mal. — le contestó, y el beisbolista solo rió como siempre hacía.

Cuando la clase de Lal Mirch comenzó su atención voló lejos. Apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos y con la vista perdida en la negrura del pizarrón se quedó repasando lo sucedido esa noche. Era curioso que un pajarillo se metiera en su habitación, y ahora estuviera cómodamente anidando en su camisa, era raro. Ahora que lo pensaba también había sido raro su encuentro con Hibari. Para empezar le había salvado de partirse el culo contra la escalera, y segundo, no le había reclamado que estaba llegando tarde. Podía añadir que no lo había visto encaminar hacia sus clases, pero ya sabía por algunos cotilleos que el moreno nunca asistía a ellas.

Tal vez era solo su impresión, pero su rostro le había parecido más serio de lo normal.

Cuando vio de soslayo a Lal Mirch acercándose hizo que tomaba notas de su cháchara de quien sabe qué tema, una vez se alejó garabateo un círculo, con alas diminutas y un pico triangular, unos ojos como botones y unas patitas como tenedores; la representación deforme de la avecilla que descansa en su cuarto le pareció horrible y la borró enseguida, pero luego de un momento se quedo estático con sus ojos puestos en el asiento de Yamamoto sin mirar realmente.

_El canario dijo "Hibari"… y él tiene una jaula en su despacho._

La revelación había sido espontanea, tanto que lo dejó colgado de la realidad por un momento. Parecía tener cierta lógica. Nadie amaba más a Namimori que el prefecto del dormitorio C, y enseñarle el himno a su mascota sonaba coherente, además que explicaba porque el ave sabía su nombre. Sumando a eso, tenía el presentimiento de que no se equivocaba.

Contento de haber resuelto el acertijo le duro… unos tres segundos. ¿Y si Hibari pensaba que Tsuna había secuestrado su ave? Un pánico helado le recurrió las venas.

El resto de las clases Tsuna se quedó nervioso, moviendo obsesivamente su pie bajo el pupitre. Quería que llegara la hora del almuerzo y poder constatar que el ave seguía en perfectas condiciones ahora que sabía quien era el dueño. Hasta que la campana no sonó no fue capaz de pensar en más que eso y rogarle a todas las deidades que lo ayudasen. ¿Cómo devolvería el ave? No iba a aparecer con el pájaro en sus manos y decirle "_creo que esto es tuyo, ayer por la noche a entro por mi ventana_" sonriéndole, ni él era tan idiota para hacer una insensatez así.

Lo mejor que podía pasar era que Hibari solo le golpearía dejándole inconsciente instantáneamente –y si no lo hacía, él se haría el muerto –y tomaría el ave. Por otro lado, aun no estaba completamente convencido de que el canario fuera de Hibari, tenía ese presentimiento pero no podía estar seguro. Tan pronto como sonó la campana para el almuerzo se desenredó de sus amigos y volvió a su cuarto.

·#·

Mukuro Rokudo era una persona que se aburria muy rápido de la cotidianidad de la vida, uno podría pensar que asistiendo a Namimori ese aspecto estaría salvado con sus raras tradiciones y variopintos personajes, pero no, con el tiempo todo se volvía rutina –hasta los ataques psicóticos de Xanxus –y él detestaba lo rutinario.

Por eso terminó convirtiéndose a sí mismo en un personaje, dramático y carismático, un villano para que los que se creían mártires realmente tuvieran algo de qué quejarse. Se familia fue una de las primeras en asistir a Namimori, hace 85 años cuando se fundó, así que conocía de sobra el sistema poco ortodoxo del colegio. Y según él era un escenario perfecto para sus juegos.

No eran simples juegos, Mukuro era ambicioso, sus planes no eran hacer sufrir a niñatos que lloraban por sus padres en las noches o que sufrían por un amor no correspondido –o el estrés de tener un anillo en el dedo –esas cosas le divertían pero se volvieron cotidianas. Ahora sus planes estaban llegando al punto más _dulce._

Los _Cuatro Reyes_ se graduarían el año próximo.

No muchos sabían de ellos, como los anillos era un tema desconocido para los novatos, solo te enterabas hasta que te topabas con ellos, y para eso, casi siempre ya era muy tarde.

Pero para conocer a los _Cuatro Reyes_ había que conocer la historia más antigua del colegio. Como todos sabían se había fundado hace unos 85 años y los anillos fueron parte de Namimori desde su primer día, pero en aquellos días eran de oro de 24 quilates macizo y brillante, con el apellido gravado en el interior. Los primero 6 estudiantes –porque antes no muchos tenían el privilegio de asistir a un internado de elite –habían recibido los anillos su primer día, como una condecoración.

Los anillos de oro solo duraron una década, y aún así, pocos los había llegado a tener.

Con los años más estudiantes empezaron a llegar a Namimori y pocas de las familias _Doradas_ habían vuelto, con las generaciones empezaron a adquirir cierta jerarquía respecto a los demás estudiantes y en algún momento empezaron a llamar aquellos que poseían anillos dorados _Reyes. _Porqué eran cuatro, era una historia larga, simplificando, habían tenido que acotar el número máximo de reyes que podían haber a la vez.

Actualmente ya había cuatro, pero todos estaban ya en tercero. El próximo año sería muy divertido para Mukuro, los Rokudo habían estados dentro de las primeras familias _Doradas,_ pero no sabían quienes más lo acompañarían.

Se le hacía la boca agua de pensar que sería el único _Rey_, de alguna manera eso nunca había pasado antes.

Lamentablemente había ciertos rumores de que otra familia _Dorada_ estaba en Namimori. El chico era el nuevo de primero año, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Al principio supuso que sería muy fácil informarse de la situación del chico, después de todo Sawada era un apellido más bien común. Pero cuando Shikusa no pudo hackear su expediente supo que no era un Sawada más. Eso conllevó a realizar un estudio mas detenido del chico.

Era como todos los novatos. Patético y asustado… y se había transformado en un esclavo asombrosamente rápido, aún para su apariencia afeminada. Aunque esa palabra no lo terminaba de definir, alguien afeminado era alguien como Kikyo Midori, del dormitorio "A", Sawada era más bien aniñado. Supuso que su deño era algún idiota que había visto la oportunidad de tener un buen espécimen sobre su cama de forma fácil. El chico apestaba a ingenuidad.

Pero se equivocó nuevamente, no había sido nadie menos que Hibari Kyoya quien le había puesto el anillo.

Eso había llevado a que vigilase al desgarbado chico más de cerca. Con respecto a muchas cosas parecía normal. Notas bajas de promedio, algo torpe, amable y bastante simpático teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se adapto al grupito de Yamamoto y los demás de primer años.

Pero esas normalidades no le habían hecho pasar por alto los bruscos altibajos temperamentales que solía tener. En un momento parecía una patética criatura que se escondía en su habitación llorando por su mamá, y en otro que salía de la habitación de Hibari como si fuera el mejor gigoló.

_Interesante._

Había empezado a ver lo que el prefecto del dormitorio "C" podría haber visto. Tanto el candor de la cara más patética y tierna, como el encanto delicado de su lado más seguro. Pero ¿Qué era realmente Sawada Tsunayoshi?

¿Un patético novato más, o, un _Rey _plausible?

Mukuro decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, y como siempre, sus planes estaban entreteniéndole. Sawada había medio escapado de sus amigos y vuelto a los dormitorios sigiloso y atento a cada sombra.

¿Qué escondía el chico? Una sonrisa de Cheshire le salió de los labios mientras observada furtivamente.

Sawada entró a su cuarto cerrando silenciosamente la puerta después de él. Mukuro se acercó, sus pasos tan silenciosos como los de un felino, entrecerrando los ojos bicolor apoyo su odio en la puerta de madera.

—Joder…joder. — escuchó que se filtraba desde la madera, como había previsto, Sawada estaba nervioso por algo. —¿Cómo averiguo si es de él? — escuchó que hablaba consigo mismo.

Mukuro entrecerró los ojos. Lo que decía el chico no le daba muchas pistas. La verdad, ninguna. Sopesó sus posibilidades rápidamente. Podía seguir detrás de la puerta escuchando furtivamente, o podría hacer algo más… dramático. Tal vez entrar improvistamente ya que no había escuchando que Sawada pusiera el seguro. Pobre niño ingenuo, ya podía ver su cara quedándose mas pálida de lo habitual.

Sí, eso sería muy divertido.

Sus manos enguantadas de cuero negro bajaron la manija sin ningún ruido y entró campante con un movimiento fluido.

Sawada estaba viendo la ventana, dándole la espalda. Pareció percibir su presencia porque se giró con parsimonia y le miroó con la expresión completamente desencajada. Los ojos increíblemente abiertos y todo el cuerpo tieso.

—Kukuku, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun…— cerró la puerta y recostó su espalda contra ella.

—¿Quién eres? — logró decir luego de unos segundos.

—Mukuro Rokudo. — se presentó con pereza.

—¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó retrocediendo hasta recostarse sobre el escritorio.

—Me pareció que estabas teniendo un problema, así que quise ayudar. — decidió hacer de chico misterioso y benévolo, por lo menos durante un rato.

Por supuesto Tsuna lo miró desconfiado e incrédulo. Era ingenuo, no un idiota a tal extremo.

—La verdad es que no tengo ningún problema. — dijo en un tono bajo, mirando a un lado de Mukuro.

El moreno estaba por replicar pero algo lo calló.

—_Hibari_. — escuchó de una voz aguda y poco humana. Sawada se quedó quieto como una estatua y completamente tenso. Moviéndose hacia un lado, Mukuro logró ver lo que el chico escondía en el escritorio.

Solo tuvo que ver la silueta pequeña y amarilla para saber de lo que se trataba. No pudo contener una carcajada después de eso.

—Realmente estas bastante loco, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. ¿Tanto detestas a nuestro _querido_ prefecto que secuestraste a su canario? Interesante, _interesante_.

—¡Yo no lo secuestre! — se exaltó el menor. —Lo encontré ayer por la noche… o esta madrugada, no sé qué hora era. ¡No sabía de quien era! — a una mirada suspicaz de Mukuro agregó— Solo sospecha que era de Hibari-san.

—Pobre pequeño… tu epitafio seguramente dirá "El alumno con peor suerte de Namimori" — dijo con falsa dolencia.

—Tch…_idiota_. — susurró.

—Entonces ¿algún plan para evitar ser _mordido hasta la muerte_?

—Por qué te lo diría…— masculló enfadado, ya tenía suficientes problemas como agregar a un tipo que salió de la nada y quería joderle aún más.

—Porque podría ayudarte. — Mukuro sonrió cómo Sawada entrecerró desconfiado los ojos. — A cambio, claro, pediré algo.

—¿Qué?

—Información sobre ti. — el castaño pestaño confundido.

—¿Qué tipo de información? — preguntó precavido y algo curioso.

—Tendrás que aceptar para saberlo.

—¿Y cómo me ayudarías si aceptara? — se volvió a recostar contra el escritorio, algo más tranquilo luego de que el canario había sido descubierto.

—Bueno, podrías dármelo y entonces seria yo el que hubiese secuestrado a Hibird…

—No voy a darte al pájaro. Perdona, pero no confió en ti. — Mukuro entrecerró los ojos. Detestaba las personas justas… eran desesperantes.

—Entonces ¿Qué propones? — la poca valentía que había salido anteriormente desapareció.

—Bueno… ¿no podríamos devolvérselo sin que se enterara y punto?

—Hmm… si hacemos las cosas a tu manera tendré que cobrarte un poco más. Devolver el ave sería aburrido y a la vez complicado.

—¿Qué precio? — Mukuro supó que el chico estaba cavilando en que era lo peor que le podía pedir. Y a él se le ocurría una buena idea. Sin duda, ser el _villano_ era el papel de su vida.

—Toda la información que quiera de ti. Y, serás mío una vez. — los ojos desiguales miraron el anillo en la mano de Sawada.

—¿Qué… pero— el chico se encorvó sobre sí mismo, escondiendo el anillo al cruzarse de brazos.

Mukuro avanzó lentamente, haciendo a Tsuna consciente de que estaba acechándolo y el castaño en ningún momento lo miró. Solo estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, viéndose pequeño y frágil, y en sus ojos se leía lo difícil que era para él aceptar.

El moreno tuvo cierta satisfacción cuando ancló sus brazos a los lados de Tsuna, apoyándolos en el escritorio y encerrando al chico. Lo observó un momento, sabiendo que su escrutinio solo hacía que Sawada quisiese enterrar la cabeza en alguna parte. Siempre era divertido empujar a alguien a un precipicio y observar como inútilmente quería luchar contra la gravedad. Sawada ya estaba en el borde, solo faltaba un poco…

—Solo será una vez. — susurró, porque no hacía falta más para que le escuchase a esa distancia. No podía verle el rostro, entre el cabello, pero sentía el calor que irradiaba su sonrojo.

—Si se entera….

—Por eso solo será una vez. Luego estarás a salvo ¿o se te ocurre otra manera de devolver el ave? — Tsuna no contestó. — No es demasiado lo que te pido. Solo información y _eso._

—¿No podría ser otras cosa? — masculló Tsuna lastimosamente.

—¿Tienes el dinero suficiente? ¿Algo de valor que me interese? Si no fuera por la información, no tendrías nada más que darme. — sí, le estaba diciendo muy decorosamente que era una puta. — Y no creo que sea peor que estar con Hibari. — sonrió, y Tsuna también lo hizo, una expresión completamente sardónica. Según el ranquin de Lambo, Mukuro solo estaba un puesto abajo de Hibari.

—¿Por qué quieres la información? — decidió cambiar de tema.

—Te lo diré una vez tenga lo que quiera. — Tsuna le miró de soslayo. — Te lo prometo ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño suspiró y deseó poder tirarse en su cama y quedar inconsciente por un rato… pero aún debía contestar.

—De acuerdo. Acepto. — susurró y Mukuro sonrió como el Cheshire.

El moreno se alejó de un movimiento fluido y se sentó en la silla como si fuera suya. Saco su teléfono y marcó perezosamente. Tsuna aprovechó para sentarse en la cama. Observando todo. Ahora se sentía completamente drenado, casi inverosímilmente su situación había empeorado.

—Chikusa dile a Ken que entretenga al Comité por unos diez minutos. — habló sin mucha emoción. — Asegúrate de que Hibari este ocupado y lejos de su oficina. Avísame cuando este listo. — cortó sin más y miró al menor que estaba recostado en la cama.

En esos pocos segundo Tsuna estaba tratando de digerir la idea de que tenía una deuda bastante complicada con aquel extraño chico. No recordaba que le había dicho Yamamoto sobre él, solo que lo había nombrado aquella noche que se conocieron.

Mukuro se incorporó y se acercó, doblándose para quedar a centímetros del rostro del castaño.

—Como dije, el canario será devuelto sin una pluma fuera de lugar. Hibari nunca se enterara. — Tsuna le miró un momento y asintió. — Te diré cuando nos veremos de nuevo.

El sonido del celular vibrando hizo que Mukuro se enderezara garbosamente.

—Me llevare el canario ¿quieres venir y asegurarte que lo haga como pediste?

Tsuna suspiró y miró el animalito que observaba todo con brillantes ojos negros. No quería ni siquiera levantarse sobre sus piernas, y siendo sincero, ya le importaba un carajo lo demás. Estaba jodido. Por otro lado, Mukuro ya tenía lo que quería, presentía que se limitaría a cumplir su trato ahora que eso le divertía más que la perspectiva de hacer enojar al prefecto.

—Confió en ti— se limitó a decir. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se incorporó y tomó el ave con camisa y todo. Le acarició amablemente la cabecilla y se lo dio a Mukuro.

El moreno lo tomó acercándose más de la cuenta. Intensos ojos desiguales se fijaron en los chocolate. Un momento después Tsuna comprendió lo que pretendía. Después de un suspiro trémulo cerró los ojos y ladeo un ápice la cabeza. Unos labios finos, un poco más que los de Hibari, estuvieron sobre los suyos y se movieron rosándose con tranquilidad.

Con el tiempo que llevaba su extraña relación nunca se había plateado que tan diferente pueden ser los besos de diferentes personas. Se había acostumbrado a los labios demandantes de Hibari y ahora el beso letárgico de Mukuro le dejaba reticente… y culpable.

—Nos vemos, Tsunayoshi-kun. — se alejó con Hibird en los brazos.

Tsuna se tiró sin cuidado en su cama una vez Mukuro ya no estuvo allí. Boca abajo se quedó mirando la nada un buen rato hasta que se quitó el bléiser del uniforme y se acostó enrollándose en las mantas. No iba aparecer en el resto de sus clases.

·#·

No era un buen día para Hibari, el prefecto pocas veces se perturbaba, con los años se había hecho de una buena reputación y si alguien le daba más trabajo del debido tenía dos opciones. Desaparecer por sus propios medios o Hibari lo haría por él.

Pero por ahora no estaba preocupada por algún odioso estudiante, por ahora. Aún no sabía a quién cobrarle la desaparición de Hibird. Aunque había llovido la noche anterior y el canario probablemente se había quedado anidando en algún refugio ya debería haber vuelto. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente para eso.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Lo único que se le ocurrió era que algún imbécil herbívoro lo había tomado, y ya estaba planeando todo lo que le iba hacer cuando encontrara al pobre diablo que había tenido la _fenomenal _idea de tomar algo que le pertenecía.

A grandes rasgos: lo apalearía, desnudaría y tiraría al bosque. Si sobrevivía tres días sin morir de hipotermia lo dejaría unos cuantos días encerrado en el sótano abandonado del colegio para que luchase contra las ratas. Luego, si se sentía benevolente lo mandaría al hospital –con una nota que autorizaba la donación de sangre del sujeto.

Mientras repasaba su escabrosa venganza, mirando la ventana abierta, sonó su teléfono. Con molestia atendió sabiendo que se trataba de Kusakabe.

—Qué!.

—_Kyo-san, lamento molestarlo, pero el Grupo de los Black Spell se metió en un lio con algunos del dormitorio "C" y algunos otros del White Spell, fuera del dormitorio "A"_ — Hibari exhaló con molestia.

Viendo el lado positivo iba a morder varios hasta la muerte. Tal vez tubiera suerte y entre los de los White Spell estuviera Byakuran, se cobraría unas cuantas.

Todos los dormitorios estaban sub divididos de alguna forma. En el mismo dormitorio "C" había varios grupos. Los Varia y los Kokuyo eran los más importantes. Uno más molesto que el otro según él.

Pero en el dormitorio "A" un estudiante no podía ser neutral entre los bandos. O pertenecías al White Spell –niños ricos y prepotentes –o al Black Spell –donde iban la mayoría de los novamos y la prole.

Hibari salió de su oficina, sus tonfas preparadas para desenfundarse.

* * *

><p><em>Estoy tentada con Mukuro últimamente.<em>

_Bueno, ahora unas aclaraciones._ Cuando se llama **novatos** a otros estudiantes quiere decir que no saben de los anillos, no requiere específicamente que sean nuevos en el colegio, aunque la mayoría si lo son. También a los se escandalizan con las tradiciones de Namimori.

_Por otro lado, Tsuna sigue sufriendo… y aun le falta más. Voy a subir el ranking a M para el próximo capítulo ;D._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No es mío … bla bla bla, lo de siempre.

**Notas:** Este capítulo podría dividirse en dos partes: primero visto desde el punto de vista de personajes secundarios y luego desde Tsuna.

**~Tu esclavo~**

·6·

_·__Lambo Bovino__· _—_ Miércoles 4 de Noviembre._

Odia a ese tipo. Siempre tiene un halo de perfección, soberbia, indiferencia y oscuridad. Y, claro, se creía un dios entre hombres. Nunca admitiría que incluso él había empezado a verlo de esa forma, inalcanzable, con defensa impenetrable y completamente insensible.

Pero con Reborn era difícil ver otra cosa.

Aunque con el tiempo también pudo ver un poco más del profesor, no mucho pero lo suficiente para sentirse más seguro alrededor del mayor. Pero no era como si saber que cuando Reborn tenía sueño su carácter era diez veces peor; o que a pesar de su lado sádico realmente le gustaba enseñar (e intimidar) ayudara en situaciones como _esas._

Normalmente "_esas_" eran sus castigos.

A veces él las buscaba, por muy masoquista que uno tenía que ser para querer estar más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario entorno a Reborn, cuando Lambo paso la etapa de negación y evasión, aprendió a disfrutar el macabro encanto del profesor. A veces pensaba que su cabeza estaba muy mal, pero por lo menos no era el único raro en Namimori.

Y tampoco era que solo él lo buscaba. Reborn muy seguido lo castigaba por solo respirar.

Probablemente era una relación algo complicada, había mil cosas _incorrectas_, pero Lambo era el epitome de la despreocupación… tal vez eso era lo que Reborn había visto en él. A menudo se preguntaba porque lo había elegido a él.

Lo que era cierto, era que ninguno de los dos se preocupaba de muchas consecuencias que acarreaba su relación. Como por ejemplo, que alguien entrase en el aula teóricamente desocupada. Reborn confiaba en sus infalibles instintos y sentidos y Lambo perdía cualquier capacidad racional.

Pero como no hacerlo cuando tenias expertos labios sobre tu cuello, viajando hasta tu clavícula y dedos torturando tus pezones.

Lambo no tenía mucho que hacer además de mantener su boca cerrada, si la abría y dejaba escapar algún sonido Reborn probablemente le metería una tiza o algo peor. La parte de _castigo_ no era por nada. Aunque lo peor era no poder ni siquiera conseguir un roce _allí._ Sus manos estaban atadas bajo su cabeza y Reborn cernido sobre él solo le torturaba con sus caricias sin satisfacerlo. El escritorio era su lugar favorito –o al menos uno de ellos –había cierto morbo en tener encima a Reborn con su traje caro, más de mafioso que de profesor; y bañarse con la atención de sus ojos negros y sus manos hábiles.

Lambo inspiro profundo, intoxicándose del perfume de Reborn y un toque a café que le acompañaba que siempre provocaba un efecto narcótico en sus neuronas, cuando se acerco a su rostro y le menor quiso atrapar los labios finos del hombre. No pudo, gimió quedo cuando Reborn se alejo incorporándose y quitándole la corbata que apresaba sus muñecas.

—Termino el descanso del almuerzo. — dijo ausente mientras se la anudaba de nuevo en el cuello.

Lambo se sedo la piel maltratada tratando de hacer desaparecer las leves marcas, siguió con los ojos como el profesor se salió del aula, cuando la puerta se cerro de nuevo no pudo aguantar un segundo más, tenía que tratar cierta urgencia entre sus piernas que él muy bastardo le había dejado.

Con todo ello, cuando entro a la clase de historia sin haber almorzado. No noto la ausencia de Tsunayoshi hasta que el timbre había sonado. No se pregunto que podría haberle sucedido hasta que entraron en la última clase.

Hasta el momento Tsuna no había dado señales de ser un chico que se salteaba clases por diversión. No era precisamente aplicado o un genio pero parecía no querer correr riesgos innecesario, así que no haya aparecido en todo el día era un poco extraño. Tal vez se había visto inmiscuido en la pelea del dormitorio "C" con el "A", siendo Hibari su _amo_ no era muy improbable.

No vio a Tsuna hasta la hora de la cena. El chico desgarbado parecía haberse recién levantado y tenía pinta de estar cayendo en un resfriado. No le sorprendía recordando lo empapado que había llegado a la primera clase.

Estaba escuchando como relataban la épica pelea entre Byakuran y Hibari cuando decidió apiadarse del castaño que miraba a todos con grades ojos confundidos.

—Hubo una pelea entre el dormitorio "C" y el "A" en la hora del almuerzo. — le dijo y Tsuna rápidamente centro su atención en él. — Parece que fueron los del Kokuyo los que atacaron. — como Tsuna parecía no tener idea de lo que estaba hablando cuando se refiero a Kokuyo, explico: — Kokuyo es un grupo en nuestro dormitorio. Los reunió Rokudo Mukuro cuando entro a primero de secundaria baja. Él es el jefe.

Le desconcertó la cara de shock que puso su amigo. El poco color de sus mejillas desapareció y sus ojos parecieron estaban a mil quilómetros aunque técnicamente estaba viéndole.

—Son como Irie-kun de alguna forma, pero a gran escala, se encargan de traficar casi cualquier cosa. Cigarrillos, alcohol, algunas otras cosas más ilegales. — susurro, y el castaño asintió. —Ya te dije, está entre los tipos más peligrosos del colegio. — Tsuna hizo una mueca y Lambo empezó a sentirse curioso, el castaño estaba raro.

—¿Qué te ocurrió hoy Tsuna? — se añadió Yamamoto en la conversación.

—No me sentí muy bien, creo que realmente me resfriare. — Lambo asintió para sí mismo, era como había sospechado; probablemente el chico solo estaba taciturno por eso.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Tsunayoshi se levanto, se despido con su voz tan queda que apenas si le escucho.

.

_·__Hayato Gokudera__· — Lunes 16 de noviembre._

Él era un tipo lleno de contradicciones, a veces hasta tenía ganas de dinamitarse a sí mismo cuando se daba cuenta de lo inestables que eran sus cambios de humor, y algunos de sus sentimientos. Las personas que apreciaba siempre o las odiaba o las amaba, como su hermana o el idiota del beisbol. Especialmente al idiota, Bianchi era generalmente un incordio en su vida –pero si se llevaba mal con ella podía amanecer con una intoxicación estomacal.

En cambio Yamamoto era simplemente molesto, siempre tan sonriente y alegre que tenía ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa con sus puños, lamentablemente no funcionaba –ya lo había probado… varias veces.

Y si su cara de feliz idiota no fuera suficiente, además era muy persistente. ¿De qué otra forma terminaría saliendo con tal neandertal?... bueno, no era del todo un neandertal, Yamamoto era mucho más apuesto, eso había sumado puntos.

Y si tenía que ser muy sincero, diría que lo que más le atraía era su lado serio y sensual, y le encantaba ser de los pocos que la conocían.

Esa bipolaridad que compartían era lo único que tenía en común, luego eran como agua y aceite hirviendo.

Por ejemplo, Gokudera podía vivir muy tranquilo y _feliz_ ignorando al noventa y nueve por ciento de la humanidad, mientras que _su_ idiota tenía que andar haciendo de mamá gallina de cualquier desvalido que se le cruzara en frente… como ese enano de Sawada. No que estuviera celoso de ese seudo espécimen masculino, solo le molestaba que Yamamoto perdiera su tiempo con causas perdidas.

Pero aun así, se había contagiado de su amante y termino estando algo pendiente de Sawada. Como había dicho, Gokudera podía ser muy contradictorio, tenía la habilidad de omitir la existencia de las personas que consideraba desperdiciaban oxigeno, pero también podía ser muy observador cuando le interesaba alguien. En este caso, Tsunayoshi.

Como la mayoría de sus compañeros, exceptuándose solo a Shoichi y a él mismo, Sawada no estaba interesado nada más que aprobar con lo indispensable. La única materia en la que no era mediocre era historia, pero con Luce hasta Lambo podía destacar si el italiano se proponía hacer su tarea.

También noto que aunque era un tipo amable, era bastante condescendiente y en los dos meses que llevaban conociéndose no sabía mucho de él. Llego a la conclusión que Sawada se sentía más cómodo teniendo una pantalla de normalidad que le protegiera. No esperaba que Tsuna confiera en ellos, pero pareciendo una persona tan frágil le sorprendía que tuviera manteniendo sus problemas para sí mismo tan celosamente.

Ya todos sabían que era el esclavo de Hibari, claro que _todos_ eran solo Riohey, Lambo, Yamamoto y él, pero luego de aquella noche nunca más menciono nada sobre el prefecto o su relación, ni tampoco nada muy personal. Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía porque Sawada había terminado en Namimori.

Al parecer era un tipo más interesante de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Esa pequeña chispa de curiosidad le hizo ver que siempre tenía algún miembro del comité de disciplina cerca, furtivamente vigilando. No le sorprendió mucho sabiendo que Hibari era su amo, el tipo era territorial y no dejaría algo suyo sin protección.

Y otra cosa curiosa era que no solo los secuaces de Hibari mantenían sus ojos sobre Tsunayoshi, también había notado que Mukuro solía mirarle, tan solo una pasada de sus ojos, tan rápido que la primera vez pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero se equivoco, y estuvo seguro de eso cuando vio como ambos chicos se miraron por un segundo. Poco, pero suficiente para que Gokudera que había algo allí.

Mukuro con su expresión de perpetua diversión macabra y Tsuna entre avergonzado y asustado. Eso sin duda era muy extraño, y no sabía qué hacer con su nueva información ¿Hablar con Yamamoto o acercarse directamente a Tsuna? Por ahora simplemente observaría, él no era un comedido como su novio, si Sawada quería ayuda la pediría.

.

_·__Byakuran Gesso__· _— _Domingo 22 de noviembre._

Al prefecto del dormitorio "A" le gustaba desconcertar a la personas, era un tipo de placer sádico ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de sus compañeros, que estuvieran tan perdidos que no supieran como actuar y vacilaran en cada paso. Por eso siempre sonreía, para que no supieran que esperar y porque inconscientemente muchos bajaban la guardia con esa expresión afable.

Pero lamentablemente había algunas personas que podían ver bajo su máscara, normalmente eran tipos como Mukuro Rokudo o Hibari Kyoya, sujetos que también llevaban máscaras. Por eso estaba extrañado que Sawada Tsunayoshi pudiera ver a través de él, nunca bajo la guardia y siempre sus ojos le miraron como si estuviera esperando que desenfundara sus fauces. No llego a la conclusión de que el pequeño también llevaba una máscara hasta que vio el cambio en sus ojos el día que irrumpió en su habitación.

Supo que ese chico iba a dar varios problemas, y no que a él le preocupara, le gustaban los problemas; solo por eso le perdono a Muku-chan el _pequeño_ lio que armó.

Luego de atender el pómulo hinchado que le dejo Hibari-kun, fue a ver a su _querido_ amigo en busca de una buena explicación. La sonrisa de Cheshire que llevaba Mukuro le hizo saber que había encontrado un nuevo juguete, y realmente tuvo un ataque de risa cuando Mukuro le conto su trato con el pequeño Sawada. Iba hacer muy divertido cuando Hibari se enterara, porque tarde o temprano los _Reyes_ se enteraban de todo.

Desde ese momento empezó a prestarle más atención al Tsunayoshi, sabía que pronto llegaría el clímax en la tragicomedia que era la vida del pequeño castaño. Estaba ansioso ¿Qué sucedería primero? Mukuro reclamaría su pago o Hibari se enteraría del trato. Se encontró recurrentemente pensando en el desafortunado desenlace, que era inminente en cualquier opción.

Varias veces había pedido a Shoichi algo de información del día a día del castaño. No había mucho que decir, a pesar de su amabilidad era una persona reservada y periódicamente su pelirrojo le conto que parecía tener varios minutos de introversión en las que se olvidaba del mundo hasta que alguien le hablaba y salía de su estado meditabundo abruptamente. Había visto eso varias veces, era muy cómico como el pequeño casi le daba un ataque cuando alguien se acerca sorprendiéndolo.

Estaba terminando noviembre cuando en un pasillo se cruzo con Rokudo Mukuro quien le sonrió de esa forma tan maquiavélica que tenia.

Las cosas iban a empezar a moverse.

.

·_Mukuro Rokudo_· —_ Martes 1 de diciembre._

El era un tipo ocupado. Tenía una organización que mantener funcionando y de la forma más discreta posible, era un secreto a voces, debía dejar los indicios para atraer clientes, pero no las pruebas de sus ilegitimas actividades. Eso ocupaba una buena porción de su tiempo, pero también había que agregar sus juegos de villano sádico –que aunque sean un hobby también llevaban una planificación –y ocuparse de sus deberes como estudiante.

Eso, mas dejar que Sawada Tsunayoshi se ahogue en la ansiedad le había llevado a postergar su pequeño juego, además el chico no iba a ir a ningún lado y confiaba que aun tenía un buen margen de tiempo hasta que Hibari se enterara. También estaba ansioso por eso, Hibari siempre era impredecible aunque siempre sobre reaccionaba.

Una batalla con el prefecto del "C" siempre era algo delicioso.

A pesar de sus deberes no podía evitar vigilar a su pequeño animalito castaño. Varias veces se le escaparon risitas de cómo Sawada despistaba a sus amigos para no preocuparlos y era muy divertido que ningún de ellos sospechara que el chico estaba al borde del precipicio. Era trágicamente encantador. Los suspiros mirando a la nada, los momentos en que su mente se desconectaba de todo y la expresión vacía de su rostro era la de un cascaron sin vida; tan desahuciado que le daban ganas de ponerlo sobre el regazo y acariciarlo como a un gato.

También se molesto varias veces pensando que culpa de Hibari Kyoya no podía jugar con el chico tan libremente como quisiese. Admitía que era divertido estar jugando con algo que el moreno cuidaba posesivamente, pero le hubiera encantado ser su dueño. Había pensado varias veces en cómo conseguir que Hibari se deshiciera de Tsunayoshi para tomarlo, lamentablemente era algo difícil de conseguir.

Incluso se si se enteraba de su infidelidad –como sabia que lo haría –_simplemente_ castigaría al chico severamente, no había nada con que extorsionarlo. Si había algo que siempre lo había frustrado era lo imposible de manipular que era el prefecto. El sujeto tenía una exasperante mezcla de instinto e inteligencia con la que era muy difícil pelear, cuya única debilidad era una avecilla amarilla que era imposible de atrapar a menos que tuvieras una confabulación divina como tuvo Tsunayoshi.

De cualquier forma, aun no era momento de tomar su pequeño juguete. Pero la fecha se acercaba rápidamente.

Era el segundo día de la semana de exámenes antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Todos estaban ansioso, hiperactivos y algunos con ganas de suicidarse. Probablemente Tsunayoshi estuviera incluido en ese último grupo.

Lo confirmo cuando lo vio en la hora del almuerzo. El chico se veía pálido, cansado y terriblemente nervioso. Era bastante normal, estaba a punto de entrar a rendir matemáticas y se decía que Reborn podía acojonar hasta a Xanxus. Había un rumor de que lo había hecho llorar pidiendo por su papi cuando el psicópata de las plumas estaba en primer año; lamentablemente nunca pudo verificar ese rumor, todos los posibles testigos quedaban catatónicos por el trauma si se les pedía algún detalle de ese día.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa de Cheshire cuando una _fantástica _ idea paso por su cabeza. Este era un momento perfecto para recordarle a Tsunayoshi que pronto tendría una cita. Se le escapo un gruñido de satisfacción de imaginar la expresión del castaño.

·#·

Tsuna se entero del lio que hubo entre el dormitorio "C" y el "A" recién cuando bajo a cenar al comedor. Todos estaban comentándolo animadamente, había sido un gran alboroto donde la mitad de Comité de Disciplina tuvo que intervenir, incluyendo a Hibari. Tsuna realmente no había asociado lo sucedido con Mukuro hasta que Riohey y Yamamoto comenzaron a hablar sobre los rumores que el Kokuyo quería empezar una guerra entre los dormitorio. Cuando Tsuna pregunto por qué era "Kokuyo" Lambo animadamente le conto.

El chico de ojos verde al parecer no había podido ver la pelea, había estado castigado por Reborn así que estaba contento de poder exponer su conocimiento sobre los chismes del colegio.

—Kokuyo es un grupo en nuestro dormitorio. Los reunió Rokudo Mukuro cuando entro a primero de secundaria baja. El es el jefe.

Tsuna no sabía qué cara puso, pero Lambo le miro raro por un momento antes de continuar.

—Son como Irie-kun de alguna forma, pero a gran escala, trafican cualquier tipo de cosas. Cigarrillos, alcohol, algunas otras cosas más ilegales. — susurro, y el castaño asintió. —Ya te dije, está entre los tipos más peligrosos del colegio. — y Tsuna no lo dudaba.

—¿Qué te ocurrió hoy Tsuna? — pregunto Yamamoto.

—No me sentí muy bien, creo que realmente me resfriare. — mintió como había planeado mientras estaba encerrado en su habitación.

También había llegado a otras conclusiones. En algún momento se pregunto si debería romper el trato con Mukuro y hablar con Hibari, pero desecho la idea luego de pensar en que eso provocaría muchos problemas cuando apenas si se libraba de uno. No tenia garantías de que Hibari no le moliera a golpes de cualquier forma, además quedaría en una situación muy precaria con el otro moreno y en lo poco que lo conocía ya se había dado cuenta de que era una persona que podía darle muchos problemas a otra cuando se lo proponía –o cuando se le daba la gana…

Otro absurdo pensamiento fue de decirle a sus amigos, pero eso solo complicaría también, además, seria terriblemente vergonzoso. Aunque omitiera muchos detalles, seguía quedando como un tipo patético. Era cierto que lo era, pero prefería ser él el único que supiera eso.

Lo mejor era cumplir con su parte rápidamente, volver a su patética pero ya cotidiana situación de ser esclavo del prefecto y seguir con su lamentable existencia con esporádicos golpes de luz y alegría… como compartir una _tranquila_ comida con sus amigos.

No los acompaño mucho tiempo en el comedor, acepto los consejos de Yamamoto de tomar una aspirina y luego volvió a su habitación. Necesitaba estar solo. Quería tumbarse y dormir, a pesar de que debería estar haciendo su tarea de geografía, pero la verdad, en ese momento le importaba un carajo aplazar la materia. Quería olvidarse todo, ocupar su mente en algo más, pero ya se esperaba que cualquier cosa seria infructuosa, a su mente le gustaba torturarse a sí misma en situaciones estresantes

Medio en broma, medio enserio, se pregunto si Mukuro traficaba pastillas para dormir…. O algo más fuerte y psicoactivo. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le sugirió que realmente vaya a conseguir una, pero además de todo lo problemático que podía llegar a ser eso, Tsuna no tenía las agallas suficientes ni para respirar el mismo aire que Rokudo en ese momento.

Enfiló hacia las escaleras y metido en sus cavilaciones se metió en su cuarto. Apenas le dedico una mirada a su mochila abandonada antes de suspirar y decidir qué hacer algo de tarea tal vez le levantaría la autoestima. Por supuesto ni se acerco a las materias de Matemáticas y Química y se concentro en historia por las siguientes dos horas.

Eran las doce cuando decidió que lo mejor era dormir, aunque no estaba seguro de que tan buena seria esa noche de sueño, las pesadillas seguían y aun no superaba lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y ni siquiera quería mirar el reloj cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo cansado que estaba no podía dormir, seguramente por la siesta que había tomado luego que Mukuro lo dejo.

Paso unos minutos pensando que podía hacer, realmente necesitaba dormir, su mente estaba cansada y se empecinaba en torturarse a sí misma, estaba dándole ganas de llorar de tanta autocompasión. Se trago un sollozo y decidió que usaría las pastillas para el refriado que guardaba en uno de los cajones. No era mucho pero le adormecían lo suficiente como para intentar tener algo de sueño.

Luego de buscarlas y tomar algo de agua de la canilla del baño se volvió acostar y aunque algunas lagrimas le traicionaron se quedo dormido.

La mañana siguiente se levanto con una extraña sensación en el pecho, se sentía vacio, drenado emocionalmente. No estaba seguro si era aceptación o alguna otra fase psicológica, pero no se sentía tan angustiado, en realidad no sentía nada.

Una vez que llego a esa conclusión se quedo medio catatónico viendo la luz mortecina de la mañana que entraba por la ventana. Suspiro y se incorporo para comenzar su día.

Un día tedioso, en el que vagamente sintió la preocupación de sus amigos por la poca atención que les daba desde que se reunieron a desayunar. No parecía que se vía mejor porque varias veces Yamamoto dejo caer que debería ir a la enfermería antes de que su refriado sea peor. Intento sonreír y añadir en una conversación más de dos frases pero se sentía cansado y distraído.

El resto de la semana fue similar, después del viernes pudo actuar más normalmente y de a periodos se olvida de su de su conflicto interno. Una parte de su mente seguía tratando de buscar una solución ideal y no encontrarla era lo que mayormente le frustraba y angustiaba.

El fin de semana poco salió de su habitación con la escusa de los exámenes vinientes. El sábado y el domingo la pasaban mayormente en el comedor y la sala de recreación y cruzarse con Mukuro era mucho más posible. Realmente odiaba tener la necesidad de buscar al chico cada vez que salía, y el día en que sus miradas se cruzaron, la pequeña sonrisa del mayor le dedico hizo que su corazón bombera con tanto pánico que había perdido el aire en sus pulmones. Incluso Gokudera notó como se tenso de un momento al otro pero no pareció darse cuenta de por qué.

Agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía por eso.

También agradeció que Hibari le ignorara olímpicamente, llegaría a su límite si el prefecto decidía que quería _juagar_ con su esclavo. Realmente no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Paso varios días en ese estado de momentos de paz y otros en los que se volvía completamente paranoico solo para más tarde caer de nuevo en sus pensamientos que aun no le dejaban en paz. Solo podía agradecer que sus dos pesadillas vivientes hubieran olvidado su existencia. ¿Por qué su vida se había vuelto tan complicada? Tenía ganas de arrancarse el cabello cuando pensaba en eso.

Lo que más le frustraba es no poder salir de ese bucle de emociones contrastantes. La ansiedad, la frustración, el medio y luego la aceptación, la valentía y la ira cuando buscaba culpables.

Siguió así hasta que el martes primero de diciembre, cuando entro en su habitación luego del almuerzo para buscar algunas notas de matemática y sentado cómodamente encontró a Mukuro en su cama.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que solo se quedo ahí, mientras su mente estuvo en blanco antes de entrar en crisis. Vagamente pensó en correr o matar a Mukuro y esconder el cuerpo bajo la cama. Lamentablemente era lo suficiente inteligente para saber que no le podría dar ni siquiera un golpe para liberar la frustración. Cerrar la puerta fue lo más sensato, solo complicaría la situación si alguien más lo veía

No se intereso en el deja-vu cuando se recostó contra la madera y el mayor sonrió como Cheshire y se incorporo. En el silencio pesado de la habitación, a pesar que se filtraba el sonido de los que aun estaban en el pasillo del dormitorio, pudo escuchar los pasos acercándose de Mukuro hacia él. Solo se detuvo a unos centímetros y Tsuna quiso fundirse con la puerta cuando el moreno apoyo un brazo al lado de su cabeza dejándolos más juntos.

—Estaba pensando, — dijo a media voz Mukuro y el cuerpo de Tsuna se tenso aun más. Sabía que esto iba a llegar tarde o temprano, pero se había dejado auto engañar ingenuamente que iba a poder enfrentar la situación con seguridad; no era para nada así. — que el lunes sería un buen día para que arreglemos nuestras cuentas pendientes.

Tsuna miró a Mukuro, su voz sonada pausada y tranquila, pero apenas una punta arqueada en la boca delataba su diversión. Él realmente quería sacar todo el provecho a este perverso juego, y esto no era más que un preliminar. No sabía si estaba agradecido o mortificado, tenía una semana para prepararse mentalmente; pero la espera podía ser aun peor.

—De acuerdo ¿Cómo…

—No te preocupes, lo arreglare ese día. No queremos que Hibari o alguien más se entere. — el castaño asintió lacónicamente mirando un punto en la pared opuesta.

Estaba tratando de mantenerse tranquiló mientras Mukuro aun le inspeccionaba cuando casi saltó y jadeó al sentir una mano enguantada en su mejilla. Sus ojos rápidamente volvieron al chico y unos penetrantes ojos desiguales le dejaron inmóvil pero tenso. Hubo un roce entre narices mientras Mukuro se acomodaba y pronto también sus labios se tocaron. El corazón le bombeaba rápidamente, no por emoción sino por miedo y no respondió de ninguna forma. La mano en si mejilla fue hasta su cuello y otra bajo de su barbilla hasta su pronunciada clavícula desprendiendo un par de botones.

La textura fría y lisa de los guantes de cuero le hicieron soltar un jadeo y cuando el beso se intensifico tuvo que responder. Tsuna buscó sostenerse de la ropa del mayor, y Mukuro presionó a un más sus cuerpos. Tsuna se dio cuenta de que esa era una muy buena forma de olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa en su cabeza que no fuera responder y sentir.

Sintió un tirón de las caderas y en el segundo siguiente Mukuro estaba sentado en la cama y él sobre sus piernas. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para respirar libremente y los labios de chico volvieron sobre los suyos y entre las sensaciones se sumaron unas manos suaves sin aguantes colándose por entre el pantalón y la camisa trazando su espalda. Sus entrepiernas se encontraron y el castaño tuvo que alejarse y jadear. Mukuro ladeo se cabeza para acceder a su cuello y apenas sintió rozar sus dientes, espero un beso o una mordida pero luego solo unos labios inertes estaban sobre su piel.

Su cabeza se estaba enfriando nuevamente, y por la respiración acompasada del mayor supo que Mukuro también. Los brazos lo liberaron y Tsuna se levantó. Mukuro se estaba poniendose nuevamente los guantes y luego se incorporo haciendo a Tsuna retroceder, ahora tenía la cabeza hecha un lió.

—Eres adictivo, Tsunayoshi. Suerte con matemáticas.

Tsuna lo vio salir y se dejo caer sentado en el piso. Luego de un minuto se lavó la cara con agua y salió, iba a ser un calvario si llegaba tarde al examen de matemáticas y aunque hubiese adorado faltar era mejor no tentar a Reborn en hacer tu vida un infierno, Tsuna ya tenía mucho de eso.

·#·

Faltaba aproximadamente una hora para la cena y casi todo el grupo de Tsuna, excepto Riohey, estaba en la sala libre festejando haber sobrevivido a Reborn. Tsuna se había tomado muy enserio prepara un "ayuda de memoria" en una pequeñísima hoja. Por supuesto, hiso los ejercicios para conseguir apenas unos 70 puntos y los demás los resolvió realmente allí. Había que ser muy perfeccionista para hacer trampa con Reborn.

Gokudera estaba en unos de sus argumentos con Lambo cuando otro chico de primer año se hacer a Tsuna avisándole que alguien estaba esperándole en el pasillo. Una piedra pareció caerle en el estomago.

Le había costado pero pudo olvidarse un poco de su encontró con Mukuro, y esa era la única persona que se le venía a la cabeza para llamarlo de esa forma. Tratando de reprimir el rubor de sus mejillas inutilmente se excuso de sus amigos y fue al pasillo. Su mandíbula cayó unos centímetros cuando se encontró a Kusakabe apoyado contra la pared.

—El presidente quiere verte. — dijo el chico y Tsuna apenas se las arreglo para sentir.

Caminando detrás de Kusakabe, por el rostro de Tsuna pasó una serie de emociones irreprimibles, apenas se contuvo de gritar. No sabía si había hecho algo para ofender a un dios, o el motivo de su existencia era divertir a unos sádicos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que joderle la vida, pero se sentía extremadamente enojado por la injusta situación en la que se encontraba, desde que llego a Namimori las cosas no habían parado de complicarse.

Realmente iba hablar con su madre, y le haría un buen escándalo a su padre.

Antes de lo que hubiera deseado estuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina de Hibari. Tsuna estaba tan enojado en sus cavilaciones que tuvo la osadía de abrirla sin tocar y Kusakabe abrió bastante los ojos cuando el chico se metió sin más en la oficina.

Eso era una proeza, y algo bastante estúpido.

Hibari levanto la vista del de unos documentos y miró impertérritamente hacia el castaño, que estaba quieto atrás del sofá donde se habían ido de manos hace algún tiempo.

El silencio era espeso y Tsuna empezada a sentirse incomodo y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, algo torpe las apoyo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Se pregunto si Hibari sabía y estaba esperando alguna declaración de su parte. Trató de convencerse de que estaba siendo paranoico pero mientras pasaban los segundos se hacía más difícil mantener la compostura. Un movimiento lo alerto y observo cautelosamente como Hibari se incorporaba y rodeaba el escritorio.

—Ha pasado tiempo. — fue lo único que dijo el moreno y Tsuna sintió que un peso se iba. Sus ojos caramelo vagaron por la habitación. Tenía que actuar con normalidad.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se acerco unos pasos al prefecto. Una corriente viajo por su piel cuando las manos frías de Hibari tocaron su cuello, era una sensación más fuerte de que sintió con Mukuro. Pero la verdad le tenía más miedo a Hibari que a Mukuro.

Una parte de su cabeza recordó como los labios del otro chico habían estado muy cerca donde estaba tocando el moreno, y solo porque había inspeccionado detalladamente no tener ninguna marca logró mantener la calma.

Cerró los ojos, su corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido y se estaba volviendo paranoico además de sus pulmones insuficientes. ¿Y si Hibari notaba algo raro en su actitud? ¿Si habían alguna marca que él no había notado y los agudos sentidos de Hibari si lo hacían? Para completar su martirio, su cuerpo le estaba traicionando. La preocupación se estaba mezclando con la excitación. No era una buena combinación.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La piel pálida del cuello del prefecto parecía tan invitante que algo mareado por la sobre oxigenación de su cabeza se acerco hasta que su nariz acaricio ese dulce lugar donde se sentía el pulso. ¿Se estaba volviendo un depravado con tendencias vampíricas? No le importaba pensar en eso ahora. Solo quería… abrió sus labios apoyándolos en la piel, besando lánguidamente.

¿Cómo algo puede ser tan dulce sin serlo? ¿Había perdido toda su cordura? Mejor así, y que no volviese porque era tan feliz en ese momento.

Hibari nunca se enteraría de nada. No había cómo.

Una mano se apodero de su nuca y fue rápidamente manipulado para que Hibari tuviera acceso a sus labios.

_Tan demandante, avasallador. _Lo había extrañado. Jodidamente lo había extrañado, y rodeo sus frágiles brazos por el cuello de Hibari para obtener más de esa ambrosia. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto algo que era tan malo? Había partes en su cerebro que aun no se rendían y seguían importunando con ese tipo de replicas.

_Todo lo malo es bueno, es adictivo. Todos tienen gustos próvidos y degradantes… ¿Por qué yo debería abstenerme?_

_Porque saldría lastimado… ellos pueden lastimarme de mil formas._

_Todo el mundo se cae y lastima. Estos son mis errores, y caeré hasta que me canse._

_Eso es de idiotas._

La verdad no quería seguir esa conversación en su cabeza. Quería que las sensaciones lavaran todas sus preocupaciones. Y Hibari estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con eso. La boca del prefecto dejo sus abusados labios y fueron a su cuello. El prefecto seguramente también podía sentir esa _dulzura_ porque estaba devorándolo ávidamente.

Las manos frías le estrujaban tan fuerte y el roce de sus cuerpos era incendiario.

Moviéndose a trompicones Hibari cayó sentado en el sofá arrastrando con él. No cruzo por su mente que hace unas horas había estando en una situación similar con otro chico. No había espacio en su cerebro para más que sentir. La hombría entre sus glúteos estaba tan caliente a pesar de la ropa que las separaba que fue instinto tallarse contra ella.

Un vaivén demandante empezó entre ambos, mientras Hibari lo marcaba con uñas y dientes, y Tsuna solo trataba de corresponderle, porque sentía que si se quedaba quien un momento terminaría siendo devorado.

La liberación le golpeo estremeciéndole y dejándole ciego un momento, o tal vez había cerrado los ojos, no estaba seguro. Hibari tomo sus caderas más fuertemente, presionándolas contra su erección que buscaba mucho más que simples roces. Pero por ahora sería lo único que obtendría, ambos lo sabían.

Ir más allá seria marcar sus cuerpos permanentemente. Por lo menos que con eso podían pretender que solo estaban jugando –experimentando –o simplemente satisfaciendo un instinto carnal.

Respiraciones agitadas y estertorosas eran los únicos sonidos de la habitación. Parecía tarde, tal vez la cena ya había terminado.

Hibari no hizo ningún amago en quitárselo de encima, y realmente estaba muy encima de él. Echado sobre su pecho, respirando contra su hombro. Los brazos aun le temblaban un poco, sin comprender por qué todo su cuerpo se sentía tan desarticulado, pero apoyándose en poco en el respaldo del sofá logró incorporarse.

Evito mirar al prefecto pero fracasó miserablemente. Ver que los ojos mercurio de Hibari estaban sobre él le sorprendió un poco. No sabía si estaba pensando en algo o su cabeza aun andaba intoxicada de endorfinas. De nuevo la congruencia entre ellos le pareció demasiado incomoda y huyó enfilando hacia la puerta, se digno a esperar dos segundos por si acaso antes de salir y correr hacia su cuarto.

Necesitaba una ducha, de agua muy fría.

_A veces recién después de caer recuerdas porque querías evitarlo_.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh …perdón por la tardanza, sé que me merezco que mi notebook se rompa y que la Play se queme, pero aunque los amo y me encanta escribir para ustedes, eso de la responsabilidad nunca se me dio bien.<p>

Pero ¿les gusto el capitulo? Tengo que admitir que me encanto escribirlo *pervert face*

Ahora, difámenme ¿quieren que Tsuna se acueste con Mukuro o qué Hibari los descubra antes? Voy a dejar una encuesta en mi perfil ^^ aunque también sería muy feliz si me dicen sus opiniones en los reviews.

Por último, sé que me quieren degollar y vender mis órganos al mercado negro por no actualizar "Chica Problemática", pero téngame paciencia –un poco más –hare lo posible por terminar el capitulo lo antes posible.


End file.
